Timeless
by White Rose1
Summary: The senshi of time has always been a mystery, and always alone no matter what. Now reborn in a new time and era will her duties follow her and cause her to remain alone for the rest of eternity*Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or GUndum Wing so don't even think about slapping me with that lawsuit.Thousands apond  
thousands of lawsuits are thown at the author Kuso!starts filling out forms...I did not write or have anything to do with  
the making of STay Alone(Japanese song based on Sailor Pluto)reread a thousand timesMany yeas later Haha! I'm done with  
that now on to the fic^_~\/(YAY!) I'm using Setsuna for Sailor Pluto's name cause I like it better than the English name so  
nah!=p I translated the song for yah I got the translation from Anime Song Lyrics under the Sailor Moon section...I don't own  
that sight!a couple more lawsuitsDang it all! Oh yeah this is rated R for graphic and language. Hope you like it enjoy!  
  
Prologue: Stay Alone  
  
Inside the dark road of space,   
Nothing but burning aurora.   
In a lucky day, meeting and repeating,   
Sailor Pluto   
  
In the myst of space a tall dark figure stares out into the endless emptiness of space. Distant stars and planets  
dimly light a small dark room. Taps of dark black boots are made as streams of endless green follow. Every now and then a  
third tap echoes within the darkness making a nice rythme. There's a bright flash as the figure's face is revealed to own  
two large maroon eyes with a straight shade of dark lipsticks. Her outfit is a dark fuka with a sailor collar and short skirt. On her  
chest is a large bow with a heart in the middle in the back is a large dark making bow the ends nearly reaching her knee high  
boots. In her right hand is a large white/sliver staff with a dark purple ball in the middle of a heart with a smaller ball on top."  
" She is the Senshi of Time,Sailor Pluto,"Luna explains to the Inner senshi who are gathered around her,"No one has ever seen her since the  
Sliver Millenium. Her duty is to keep the other planets from using the Time Steam for evil purposes. Under three taboos she must watch the Time  
Steam."  
"Huh?"Usagi states in shock.  
"Then why is Chibi-Usa here?!"Rei demands her temper growing by the second,"If she's from the future why the hell would she be here?!"  
"Watch your language we've got a kid here!"Ami shouts causing all of the Inner senshi to stare at her while she turns as bright as a tomato.  
"If only they knew,"Sailor Pluto sighs heavily watching the conversation in her own dimension,"if they only knew."  
  
Protecting the opening of time,   
I stay in the time's current,   
I will die with eternity,   
Continue to Stay Alone   
  
"Death Scream,"a quiet harsh whisper only to have violent wind surround her. Lifting a large staff with a purple light forming  
on the end, the senshi of time spins around before pausing to take careful aim on her target.  
"Iie!"a youma shouts in pain as it disappears into the emptiness of space stattering into the endless current of time. The dark  
figure stares out looking at a window to the present age of her princess and protectors.  
"Puu!"a voice cries causing the figure to turn with a sad smile on her lips as a girl with pink hair and large red eyes runs  
up to her engulfing her in a large hug.  
"Hello Small Lady back from visiting Usagi-hime?"the older senshi asks picking up the girl.  
"Hai,"the girl smiles happily,"I'm ready to go home and see momma now."  
"I'm glad your mother has missed you alot,"the senshi talks as they walk down the endless hallway of times.  
"And I've missed her,"Small Lady answers.  
"Yatta you know what to do,"Sailor Pluto states as she stands in front of a large white door shouting,"Time Gate Open!"A bright  
flash of light causes the door to open revealing a beautiful city of crystal.  
"Ja Ne Puu,"the pink hair girl smiles as she runs out of the door. It slams shut behind her the light leaving the tall older  
woman with endless green hair staring at the only white door in the entire Time Steam.  
  
Instead of leading time, time leads me   
I choose between my heart and duty as a soldier.   
Beginning this test,   
  
Sailor Pluto falls in pain staring up at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Behind her is a beaten and nearly dieing  
young Sailor Saturn,"Neptune! Uranus! Iie!"she screams as they throws their attacks at their two former commards. Sailor Pluto  
barely dodges the attack struggling to stand up and face her once friends,"Galaxia is controlling you! Stop this! You're fighting  
against Usagi-hime!"  
"Usagi-hime is weak!"Uranus shouts,"World Shaking!"  
"Silent Wall!"Sailor Saturn shouts forming a sheild around the two.  
"Death Scream!"Sailor Pluto cries attacking the two but it is only deflected.  
"Now you die! Neptune Deep Submerge!"Sailor Neptune shouts forming energy from the bracelett.   
The attack hits Sailor Pluto and Saturn knocking them both into the emptiness of space. Blood comes from her forehead  
as the senshi of time looks up apond the two lovers. She struggles to stand up once more but her ankle gives out blood speeping  
from her left boot. The senshi of time glances down at the dark blood flowing from her creating a large puddle.  
"We're ending this!":Sailor Neptune approaches the young girl she once cared for so many years raising her tailsman.  
" Galaxia has won!"Uranus shouts as her space sword begins to glow brightly,"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Fuck you Uranus!"Sailor Pluto shouts,"Death Scream!"  
  
Secretly crossing the Super Moon,   
Fighting from this water,   
  
Then this is a sharp pain as the once clam dark crimson eyes blug out. Supptering and cocking can be echoing throughout  
her dimension. The stars all seem to become even more dimmern than before. Blood is fountaining from her mouth dripping down  
her hands leaving a trail on her once white gloves but now are as red as her eyes. Small fireflies dazely her eyes as the world  
slowly becomes darker around her.  
"Saior Pluto! Sailor Saturn!"a familiar voice cries, a white glove grabbing her shoulder. The tears of her princess and future  
queen stream down a young girl's face. Behind her are large white wings the senshi of time's vision becomes more blurred as  
she states  
"Serenity-hime be brave. Argiatou for being there for me,"time smiles weakling.  
"Sailor Pluto! Iie! You're going to live!"Sailor Moon shouts but the small light increase a large amount.  
"Signorara,"the figure states as she disappears into the relms of time.  
"Sailor Pluto! Iie!"Sailor Moon shouts reaching out only to find nothing remaining. She turns to see the last of the Senshi of  
Death and Distruction disappear as well.  
  
To be born again.  
  
"Darling, she's beautiful,"a man states holding up a tiny baby girl in his arms. The baby giggles as she is lifted high overhead to get a better view  
of her new parents..  
"What should we name her?"the mother asks as her baby is handed back to her.  
"How about Setsuna?"the father asks kneeling next to his wife and newborn child.  
"It seems to suit her,"the mother smiles as the baby grabs her pinky holding it firmly,"What do think of that Setsuna Lovely?"the baby giggles  
laughing in baby babble.  
"I think she agrees,"the father smiles leaning his head against his beloved. The baby yawns closeing her eyes for a moment then opens them  
revealing two large crimson eyes that blink with curiousity. Small bubbles and blubblers comes her mouths as she squeeks slightly with joy.  
  
Author's Notes:Well what do you think? Please tell me! Arigatou! I'll have more up soon (I hope Ja Ne)   
A Poll before I go =p  
Millardo/Setsuna  
  
Trowa/Setsuna  
  
Heero/ Setsuna  
  
Wufei/Setsuna  
  
Duo/Setsuna  
  
Quatre/Setsuna  
  
Tell me I want at least 5 votes before I make a disinsion! The first one with 5 will get to be the romance unless I disagree so either way u don't get  
to pick Hahaha!more lawsuits are again thrown at herKuso! Me and my big mouth!grumbles as she starts to write apologies for anyone she has  
offended. 


	2. Chapter 1: Knowledge of a Child

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
Shout outs to Senashenta, Garfish, Hotaru-chan and Midnight Lilly thanks alot for your commments I turly appreicate them also just so you all know  
I just wanted to see the general opinion of who to set Setsuna up with and I had already chose and the winner is...drum roll please...I can't say! It  
would give away everything so you'll have to wait and see hehe^_~a bunch of lawsuits are thrown at author Hey! Ow! Stop! Stop! Hey that one  
nearly hit medodges a fewdude! This isn't coolget hit in the head and knocked out a few characters run over standing around the fallen author  
"Poor White Rose," a girl with a high ponytail sighs,"She was one of my biggest fans."  
"Hai demo she WAS my biggest fan,"a woman with long green hair states shaking her head,"Oh well, I always can go back in time and change that."  
"Isn't that a taboo?"A girl with short blonde hair asks curiously.  
"Hai but tell me haven't I already boken all of the taboos?"Setsuna asks clamly the other Inners think about this for a moment.  
"I'm not dead yet!"White Rose screams jumping up,"And I won't die until I finish this fic so let's do this! Hai!"  
"Kuso! I thought my reputation was safe,"Setsuna snaps her fingers walking through the Time Gates.  
"Sailor Pluto! I luv you!"White Rose screams running after the Senshi of time.  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO! Come and kill me!"is heard in the distance.  
  
Chapter 1:Knowledge of a Child  
"Sets-chan!"an older woman shouts through a large farm,"Setsuna Parell Lovely get back here this instant!"  
"Nani Momma?"a little girl appears standing behind her mother with large innocent eyes of a seven year old. In her hands is a large brown teddy  
hair with a green bow tie. Her large eyes blink everynow and then as she asks the question again,"Nani okaa-san?"  
"There you are!"the mother shouts scooping the child into her arms,"Where have you've been I have been worried sick about you! Come daddy's  
gonna be home soon and we still have to make breakfast."  
"Yatta,"the girl smiles happily as her mother carries her into the house.  
***  
Later that night a girl with wild marron eyes stares out her window towards the flashing of bright lights, shoulder lenght green hair  
blows towards the lights as if calling her. Clutching her teddy bear she continues to stare at the lights, stars constantly shining between the bright  
explosions. Her mouth is slightly open in shock but she continues to stare then turns away shaking her head. Silently she crawls back into her bed  
of pink covers and white. Flashing of white light evernow and then show her shocked face a few tears falling down her face. While once the darkness  
returns for a few seconds only to reveal saddness in her marroon eyes. Another bright flash sends the pattern deep into the hours of the night.  
***  
Morning shows the sun rising through thesunflower feilds. Setsuna runs through the rows appond rows a large smile crosses her face  
as she reaches the end seeing a large empty road with small amounts of shurbs surrounding it. She pants slightly then smiles intaking the beauty  
of the scenery beyond the surbs. A large lush green mountain towards nears the sun's motlen glow. Suddenly there is a snap of a twig causing the  
girl to whirl around her eyes meeting some moving dired up shurbs. Fear yet wonder fill her eyes as the rustling stops and a short boy with an odd  
style hair appears his green eyes meeting her. His outfit is a white shirt with a cross on it covered by a scarf that is torn slightly. The girl stares at  
him large marroon eyes meeting his only green eyes showing.  
"Watwashi wa Lovely Setsuna,"the girl smiles but the boy doesn't respond only stands up staring at her,"Who are you?" The boy stares at her then  
a distant shout is heard but the words are unfamilar causing the boy to turn quickly and run away. Leaving the girl to stare watching the rustling of  
the shurbs to become distant letting the slience become her only friend once again.  
***  
Years fly by within the peaceful village, Setsuna soon aged to be ten running errands for her mother and father. They had nearly sold the  
farm when she was younger but now the bills were fullly payed as she eagerly sells the crops in the market place.  
"Hey Sets-chan!"a few kids her age shout running up to her family stand,"We're gonna go see the fesitval wanna come?"  
"Okaa-san said I'm selling the crops today and that's what I intend to do,"the green hair girl states her hair is now in the center of her back done in  
pigtails that are braided,"Gomen nasi."  
"Yatta your loss,"one of the kids says as they run off in a large crowd leaving the girl alone to sell the food.  
"Hello there little girl how much for this apple?"an old woman asks the young girl stares up with large dark red eyes.  
"2 dollars per pound,"the girl answers firmly.  
"You're Lovely's girl aren't you?"the young woman asks smiling kindly choosing her apples carefully.  
"Hai, Watwashi wa Setsuna,"the girl states taking the apples the woman choose setting them in a weight.  
"I know I was there when you were first born,"the woman adds,"you were such a smart baby and now you're a very clever young girl."  
"Arigatou,"the girl states,"2. 50 please."  
"Nani! Demo I picked out apples that weigh an ounce each!" the woman shouts annoyed,"I'll batter with you 2 goats and a piece of candy."  
"Gomen nasi,"the girl states keeping the bag tight within her grasp,"Iie money no apples."  
"Why you little!"the woman shouts annoyed lunding at the kid. Instantly the young girl twirls the apples high into the air hitting them directly in the   
face of the woman. A few more apples falling to the ground, Setsuna's dark red eyes glowing with hatred. The woman stammers as a group gathers  
around them,"Demo Setsuna! I was there when the doctor..."  
"Liar!"the girl shouts angrily twirling the apples again in the air,"Now you shall be punished!"showers of apples are thrown at the woman hitting her  
in the head.  
"I'll be back you little brat,"the woman shouts once the crowd had let her disappear. Setsuna stares as the woman runs out of sight then walks back  
to her stand waiting for the next cosumor.Then a dark green flash enters her mind-Stars endless stars. A few blurred pictures of unknown people the  
violent wind lets dark hair fly out nearly touch the screen only for her to turn around and see no one once more. Stars Endless Stars-  
***  
A tall girl with long green hair stares into a looking mirror while fixing her long green hair putting it in a small bun at the top while leaving  
the rest fall down to her butt. Her outfit is a high school uniform that is a long pink skirt with a white shirt and vest. In her arms are several books,  
her gaze is straight ahead silence surrounds her.  
"Oi Sets-chan"a familiar voice shouts, instantly the girl looks up and whirls around stopping in her tracks.  
"Oi Taru-chan," the high schooler smiles at a girl with short black hair and wearing a familiar verson of her own uniform,"Ready to start high school?"  
"Hai, I'm extremely excited because you're a senior and can show me the ropes,"the girl's black eyes shine with delight.  
Setsuna smiles saying,"Oi about after school we go to the park eh?"  
"Yatta then we can get ice cream,"Hotaru smiles then a bright purple flash enters her mind-A bubbling girl with pink hair done up in cones with  
pigtails flying around.-  
"Hotaru? Daijoubu desuka?"Setsuna ways her hand in front of the girl.  
"Hai, it's nothing,"she answers coming back into reality.  
"Ikaze yatta?"Setsuna answers and the two walk to the high school nearby  
***  
"Setsuna! Setsuna!"Hotaru franically shakes her friend leaning over her fallen body,"Kuso Setsuna! Wake up!Kami-sama!"Then large maroon  
eyes stare up at dark black ones,"Arigatou Kami-sama!"the young girl hugs her friend tightly cring.  
"Nani Taru-chan?"Setsuna asks looking around only to find themselves in a darkness,"Where are we?"she stands up shaking a little.  
"I don't know,"the black hair girl answers as they walk through an small dark dinning room of some sort,"We went to the park then something  
attacked us and now we're here in this odd place."  
"Iie it isn't odd just unque,"Setsuna answers wiping the dust off with her fingers,"I feel like I've been here before like it's been my home for  
centuries."  
"Hai actually now that you've mention it does feel familiar,"Hotaru agrees.  
"Saturn! Pluto!" a new yet familiar voice shouts both girls look up to see a large gray cat with a cresant moon on her forehead,"Where the hell have  
you've two been?!"  
"D-Diana?"Setsuna asks in shock but just stares at the girl.  
"Hai Nani took you so long!"the cat growls angrily,"Oh, wait I forgot you two were reborn so now it's time for you to be awaken since the Time Steam  
needs to be protected."The two girls stare at the cat who has a large sweadrop on her forehead.  
"Huh? Time Steam? Rebirth? Talking cats!"Hotaru shouts in disblief,"What the fuck is going on here!"  
"You'll find out soon enough Saturn," the cat answers then does a back flip and two pens fall in each of the girl's hands. Setsuna's was a sliver staff  
with a heart on top but miniturized. In Saturn's hand was a tiny glaive that was sliver at the top and black at the bottom.  
"Comos Pluto Power! Make-Up!"Setsuna suddenly shouts as a large rush of energery forms around her(she has the same transformation as  
before cause I luv that one I just changed the pen!^_~ back with the fic) there in her place stood Sailor Pluto at the age of eighteen. The only  
difference is where her heart was on her bow now is a star cut out a blood toned stone. On her forehead in the center of her gold tiara is the  
symbol of Pluto. Her back bows are smaller with thin black ribbon. She turns around noticing a pair of sliver wings sticking out of her back, she  
folds them then open again, the Time Key still in her hands.  
"Comos Saturn Power! Make-Up!"Hotaru shouts holding her staff suddenly a large verson of the staff is in her hand she spins it around her hair  
black ribbons surrounding her body like a dome in a bright flash of purple light a girl with short black hair wearing a white fuka with midnight black  
shirt and a black collar and torn but hemmed sleves(her orginal fuka from Sailor Moon S!^_~). Her bow has a large black stone also cut into the  
shape of a star. The symbol of Saturn replaces the once white stone shining in a mysterious shade of purple. Her midnight purple bows stream  
down the top of her high laced boots. Also on her back is a pair of pitch black wings but with certain amounts of light show a darker shade of purple  
Sailor Saturn looks down at her fuka then at Sailor Pluto then nods there's a few moments of silence.  
"Diana-san,"Sailor Pluto states,"How many attacks have there been here lately?"  
"Only once every month and that pattern looks like it's not going to change,"the cat states hopping up on the dinning room table,"For now at least."  
"Could you please explain why we have been awaken,"Sailor Saturn states flately narrowing her eyes.  
"Yatta it all began,"Diana starts as her voice is carried through the dimension of time itself.  
***  
"Taru-chan,"Sailor Pluto says looking into a mirror for a parallel dimension,"Looks like the humans are trying to build a time machine."  
"There's nothing to worry about they don't have the proper indigient,"a girl states sitting on a black couch, Sailor Pluto nods,"we've done it many a  
time before Sets-chan."  
"Hai demo this one is some how different compared to the rest of them,"Sailor Pluto states a little concern the black hair girl walks over to her  
friend,"Maybe we should interfere with this one."  
"Do you really think that is nessicary?"Saturn asks staring at the image closely then looks up at her friend, the dark green hair woman nods.  
"Yatta, we're going,"Sailor Pluto frowns slightly walking over to a large door covered with dust,"We can't leave anything to chance."  
"Hai,"Sailor Saturn states as they get into position.  
"Be careful you two,"Diana states walking down a long hallway to gaurd the rest of the dimension.  
"Time Gate Take us to Year After Colony 197, Snack Kingdom!"Sailor Pluto shouts in a loud voice as a large light consumes the two of them and  
they dissapear breaking one of thet three taboos.  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well what did yah think? Good? Bad? Just review don't worry the piolets are gonna be in the next chapter(duh) reread the last line  
if you didn't get that. I'm still no tell you who's gonna hock up with Pluto and I decided to through Saturn in cause she's cool too so therefore here's  
another poll for Hotaru  
Hotaru/Millardo  
  
Hotaru/ Heero  
  
Hotaru/Trowa  
  
Hotaru/Duo  
  
Hotaru/ Quatre  
  
I'll let you know when the proper time comes hehe^_~ Ja Ne for now! 


	3. Chapter 2: Plans of Time

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:tiptoes out of the corner of darkness, glances around whispering I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.  
Police:White Rose do you surrender?  
WR:Shut the hell up and get the fuck out of MY Fic!pulls out Heero's gun and stares shooting  
Police:I need back up!  
WR:Hahaha you'll never catch me bastards! Hehehe ^_~bang!Eep!x_x Maybe I should just let the G-boys handle this instead and stict to writing  
fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 2:Plans of Time  
Setsuna and Hotaru walk through the security of a large organization's lobby. Many of the members had a jacket with black and green  
wearing either black pants or black skirts. Easily they were lead through the crowd by a security gaurd towards a large set of French doors. With  
grace the two walk through to see a woman leaning over a desk. Her long hair is brown she looks up her outfit is the same as the rest with a P on  
her left shoulder,"Miss Lovely and Miss Toma I presume."  
"Hai,"the woman with long dark green hair bows. She's wearing a labcoat with a purple buisness suit underneathe, one of her hands in her pockets  
the other by her side,"I am Dr. Lovely and this is my apprientence Miss Toma. You must be Lady Une."  
"Hai, now could you please state you're buisness here,"Lady Une states glancing at the dark hair girl who is wearing a labcoat as well with a black  
body suit and white sneakers. Her eyes are cold and emotionless but on her lips is a small smile that sent chills down her spine.  
"We understand that you are building a dimensional pothole,"Dr. Lovely states clamly.  
"How did,"Lady Une's eyes nearly pop out of her head.  
"We have our ways,"Miss Toma answers her hands both in her pockets.  
"But that's not why we are here,"Dr. Lovely glances at the shorter girl,"You are aware that the pass attempts of making this device have all failed."  
"Hai that has been to my knowledge for some time now,"Lady Une narrows her eyes,"I'm aware that they were all sabitashed by something."  
"So you know,"Miss Toma lifts her eyebrow for a moment only for it to return to it's former position.  
"We're just checking that you're aware on that important detail,"Dr. Lovely states clamly,"All of the people involed with this past event have been  
killed. Even the person who gave the order."  
"Get to the point Lovely,"Une growls reaching for one of her drawers.  
"We don't want trouble Lady Une,"Dr. Lovely closes her dark maroon eyes reassuring,"We just want to help you, to make sure that this experiment  
goes smoothly."  
"Go on,"Une states moving her hand from the handle. Pulling up a seat leaning on the desk watching the two careful.  
"I suppose you won't have heard of the Professor Tomae's acident,"Dr. Lovely asks curiously, Une shakes her head no,"I guess not considering  
he was in a smiliar incident as this one. I was his assitant at the time and have alot of the knowledge for creating the machine and I was the only  
surivivor of the 'accident' or if you want to call it that. Miss Toma and myself could contribute greatly to this and make sure that the same mistake  
isn't made again so we can break this repetition of history."  
"I thought you said that NO ONE survived the 'accidents'"Lady Une glares at her.  
"The large publiized ones yes but the Professor's was minor completely private and under wrap, extremely high security,"Lovely states shrugging  
it off,"Demo it wasn't just a dimensional porthole. It also could be considered a time machine."  
"Do you still have the plans?"Lady Une asks curiously.  
"Depends if your interested or not and willing to risk it,"Lovely asks walking closer to Une, Toma remaining in her position.  
"I'll consider it, demo if I do this one of your people is going to have go along,"Une states, Toma's eyebrow again arch for a second to return again.  
"It depends on your answer,"Lovely states walking away,"Don't call us we'll call you. Come on Taru-chan."  
"Hai,"the girl states turning around and two walk out of the door, it clicks in place leaving a stunded woman staring at the door.  
***  
Once the two were outside the building the two instantly walk down the streets pulling on black trenchcoats. There is silence between  
the two until they round the corner and into a black alley. Suddenly the shorter black hair girl shouts,"What the fuck are you thinking back there!  
You nearly gave us away! You and you're stupid ideas why didn't we just bust in there tonight and blow the whole place like the rest of them!"  
"Taru-chan!"Setsuna narrows her eyes but her voice is harsh yet soft,"The Preventors are very very important in this time. We can't risk killing the  
entire organization. Then all hell would break out here again. They just got done a war. People are still mending from the pain. Do you remeber  
the pain? Pain of watching everyone and everything little thing you love crumbling into nothing! I don't want history to repeat itself!"There's a  
complete moment of silence,"Taru-chan."  
"Nani?"the black hair girl looks up smiling fantly.  
"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you must not let this machine exist longer than two weeks,"the green hair woman demands.  
"It will get done,"Hotaru reassures her,"I'll personally make sure."There's another pause,"Why?"  
" why this is going to be our final mission together. Once we're done here I'm going back to the Time Steam ALONE!"Setsuna states firmly.  
"Nani!"Hotaru shouts in shock.  
"I'm giving you a chance to get away from this type of work, I am Sailor Pluto I am a Sailor Senshi and I was and always shall be alone,"Setsuna  
frowns turning out of the ally walking briskly down the street. Leaving a shock young girl watching the dark green hair woman vanish into air.  
"Setsuna!"Hotaru shouts then the rain began to pour she runs out into the sidewalk turning around franically,"Setsuna!"but no response came,  
"Setsuna-baka! How could you! Why! After all we've been through!"  
The black hair girl didn't notice an angel standing on the roof of the Preventors a staff shaped like a key. A tear falls down her face as  
she watches the girl hysterically run down the street.*It's better this way*the woman thinks turning away from the scene walking towards a large  
white porthole and walks through leaving the year A.C. 197.*I still have alot of work to do considering now I have to make a profile for 'Miss Toma'  
otherwise they'll be even more supicious.*She sits down at her dinning room table pulling out a laptop typing quickly the forumal for making a suitable  
past for 'her ex-assitant'.  
Once her job was finish she turns to a pool to watch her old companion still searching a way to find the way into her dimension. She  
sighs saying,"Gomen nasi Hotaru-san demo this is the way things have to be. I won't allow you to be alone forever not like me at least."  
***  
Hotaru runs down the street pushing through numbers of unfamiliar faces. Her white labcoat is completely soaked she pushes again through  
numbers of lines and cars. Making their honking noise at her to get out of the way. Suddenly she trips over her own feet looks up to see the head  
light of a large truck horror sweeps over her face. Suddenly there's a shreaching sound and a grab of warm firm arms pressing of body close together  
as they tumble towards the curb. The black hair girl winces then looks up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her, a long thick wet braid  
falling over his shoulder. She blushes noticing the position she and this handsome guy are in, him laying on top of her.  
"You yatta miss?"he asks curiously she nods dumb founded. He gets off of her holding her hand out she accepts it."My name is Duo Maxwell."he  
states helping her up wrapping a arm around her fragile waist taking the other hand wiping the streaks of black hair out of her eyes,"What's yours?"  
"Hotaru Toma,"she answers staring into his eyes then blushes pushing back out of his arms,"Arigatou."  
"Oh it was nothing,"he smiles,"my pleasure, I mean I hate to see such a pretty babe become roadkill."She blushes again then looks around searching  
the crowd,"Huh? Oh I see you're probably looking for your date. Figures a hot babe like you be taken."  
"Actually I'm just looking for a friend of mine, she just took off,"the girl states saddly then turns back,"Maybe you've seen her. She's tall with long  
green hair and dark marrooon eyes."  
"Gomen nasi demo I haven't seen any one like that,"Duo states deep in thought, her eyes light fades back down.  
"Oh yatta,"she sighs and begins to walk off again.  
"Hey!"he grabs her,"If you need help looking for her I could help you."  
"Yatta why not,"she smiles turning back around.  
"Honto! So I didn't make such a fool out of myself,"Duo smiles happily,"Come on let's find whoever you're looking for."  
"Setsuna, Setsuna Lovely,"Hotaru states firmly.  
"You mean Dr. Setsuna Lovely!"Duo states in shock as they walk.  
"Hai how did you know?"Hotaru asks curiously.  
"Well I work at the Preventors and I over heard from Lady Une that a Dr. Lovely was going to come over and help us on our secret project,"the boy  
explains.  
"You mean the dimensional machine?"Hotaru asks in shock.  
"Huh? You know!"Duo states in shock,"How the fuck can a babe like you know that! I mean I don't think you're in the Preventors!"  
"I'm not I work for Lovely,"Hotaru states clamly,"Correction worked for her. She sort of just left me saying this would be it."There's a pause,"Duo  
you should know that many people always leave me alone because of who I am. Just to warn you."  
"Honto and I thought I was the only one that happened to,"Duo puts his hands behind his back, the rain had stopped finally,"Just to let you know  
you ARE walking around with Shingami."  
She smiles smirking,"Honto I thought there was a Goddess of Death and Distruction. What proof do you have he's not a she."  
"Huh? What are you saying?"he narrows his eyes,"Of course he's a guy! Mythology is my proof."  
"And mythology is just what most of the people of ancient time believe,"Hotaru points her finger at his chest making them stop. Her eyes glittering  
"Shinegami(Ok I admit I have no clue how to spell Goddess of Death in Japanese^^') is a onna Duo-chan."  
"Iie he's a guy,"he holds his head up high flicking his bread over his shoulder,"I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie."  
"Hai demo you just don't know,"she smirks turning around and walking down the street.  
"Hey!"Duo shouts running after her.  
"Maxwell!"a familiar voice shouts instantly Duo eeps ducking behind Hotaru who turns around,"Maxwell Where the fuck are you! We have a meeting  
with Une and you decide to go a fucken date with a weak onna!"  
"Weak onna,"Hotaru's eyes flash wildly glaring at a boy around the same age as Duo with jet black hair and dark eyes.  
"Hi Wu-man,"Duo smiles nervously peaking over the girl's shoulder.  
"Maxwell! Don't call me that! You're an injustice!"Wufei shouts pulling out a katana,"Out of the way weak onna!"  
"Iie since you called me weak I'm not moving one inch asshole,"she snaps back narrowing her eyes then crossing her arms looking down at the  
ground,"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm not going to hurt him."she whisper extremely fast only Duo hears her a large grin over  
coming his face.  
"I said move weakling!"Wufei pushes her slightly. Instantly her eyes flash open showing intense purple grabbing his arm then throwing into the wall.  
Instantly she's up in his face her hand firmly placed on his throat narrow eyes,"N-Nani?"  
"I said don't call me weak,"she growls tighting her hold.  
"Yeah you go Hotaru-chan!"Duo smiles placing a hand on shoulder.  
"Apologize,"she demands a small smirk forming on her face.  
"G-omen nasi,"the boy stammers still in disbleif she nods then lets him go dropping him into a trash can. He mutters injustice,"Injustice onna."  
"Don't call me onna either my name is Hotaru Toma,"she states taking Duo's arm,"Also known as Senshi of Death and Distruction."Duo's eyes  
and Wufei's eyes both pop out of their heads,"Shall we go Shingami?"  
"Hai,"Duo smiles an ear to ear wildly,"See ya Wu-man."Hotaru winks then smirks as the two walk off.  
"Injustice!"Wufei shouts standing up his entire outfit smelling like trash.  
***  
"Hotaru you haven't changed,"Setsuna smirks watching her friend meeting up with her counterpart. Then there is silence as she continues to watch  
the two. No one seems to notice a small tear trailing down her face as she watches her firend's pain into happiness,"Maybe now you can find the  
one thing I of all of the Senshi could never find."  
"What was that Setsuna?"Diana asks yawning.  
"Love,"the green hair woman states another tear falls leaving a trail on her normal straight face. She shakes her head ignoring the aching in her  
heart as she continues to watch for a few more minutes only to change the scene and time for her own pleasure.  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well what did yah think? Come on! Tell me! Well I guess you could say that's one couple down but is it really or am I just playing   
games with your head like Setsuna is? Hehe I can't say it would ruin the surprise.^_~. Anyway thanks for all the reviews Midnight Lily, Steel Storm,  
Ronin, Jupiter's Llight, Tamra, Mirai Megami and the others from before! I really appreicate the shoutouts and reviews from you. Arigatou to  
DarkEpoln(you know who u are I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong so sue me)a few lawsuits are thrown at WR's head Eeep! Nah! Yah missed  
me=p. One final lawsuit hits her square in the headx_x  
Duo:Heero! You just killed the Author!  
Heero:Hn....  
Wufei:She was weak anyway  
WR:What! Die! Die! Die! MAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Duo:Hey look she's doing evil Quatre impression.  
Evil WR & Quatre:Die! Die! Die! MawaHahAHAHAHA!  
Duo:EEEEEPPPPPPP! Hotaru! Help!  
Setsuna:Oh damn it all! The time line fucked up again! 


	4. Chapter 3:Meeting Lovely

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundum Wing or Sailor Moon so stop it already!dodges a stack of papers Hey! That almost hit me!Eep!jumps up  
Duo:Don't you think you should stop?  
?????:Iiethrows another one  
WR: Mommie! Make them stop! Please! Duo! Save me!jumps behind Duo Aw come on yah missed mesticks out tongue  
Relena:HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!  
All characters including WR pull out guns and shoot her between the eyes:Hurray!The bitch is dead! Whoohoo! On with the chapter ^_~ \/  
Oh yeah before I forget(Incase u are confuzed)  
Gundum Boys:17(Trowa 18)  
Millardo: 24(I Think I have no idea how old he is!)  
Hotaru:16  
Setsuna:Looks to be nineteen(at beginning of chapter)she only ages every century  
  
Chapter 3:Meeting Lovely  
A man with long sliver hair watches construction on a large sliver circle with digital buttons all over the place. Many many workers are  
jumping from position to position tools and wires in hand.   
"Zechs,"a femine voice states instantly the man turns to see a woman with short black hair done in a boyish style. Her outfit is a red Preventor's  
Space suit,"There's a message from EArth. It's urgent."  
"Hai arigatou Noin,"he states walking off the bridge and into a hall way to take the call.  
"Zechs-san it's been a while,"Une's image smiles then becomes firm,"There will a Dr. SEtsuna Lovely accompaning in contrustrion. She has a  
history of being with the machinery before."  
"Great we could use the extra assistance,"Zech states.  
"But there is also going to be her pupil traveling through time with the rest of you,"Une explains,"I'm going to be sending her profile to you momentarily."  
"Her? Meaning Dr. Lovely?"Zechs states in shock.  
"Iie 'her' as in Hotaru Toma,"Une corrects her as a file pops up on the screen,"They'll be arriving shortly and know the location of Project Time."  
"How can you be so sure we can trust them?"Zechs asks supiciously.  
"Once you meet Dr. Lovely and Miss Toma there will be no question about their loyalty,"Une states firmly,"Preventor Une signing out."  
"Ja Ne,"Zechs states clicking off the communication system leaving him in darkness deep into thought.  
***  
Hotaru walks up to the apartment that Setsuna had told her to go to before the meeting. Instantly at the desk she recieves her key and heads  
up to the roof floor and unlocks her door. Walking she stops dead in her tracks staring at the tall figure with long green hair sitting at the dinning  
room table. In her hand is a cup of hot tea,"Green tea again Sets-chan?"Hotaru asks placing her hands on her hips after closing the door.  
"Do you really think after all these years I change that habit?"the green hair girl smirks slightly,"Gomen nasi about ealier Taru-chan demo you under-  
stand now I hope."  
"Huh?"Hotaru asks,"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"  
"It means that you're no longer a child,"Setsuna explains taking a sip.  
"Ohhhhh you mean Duo-chan?"the black hair girl giggles a smile quickly sweeping accross her face. Then a realization hits her face,"Demo I can't!  
How am I suppose to be the Senshi of Death and Distruction with him in the way!"  
"He won't be,"Setsuna explains clamly,"In time everything should fall into place."There's a moment silence between the two again,"I wrote up your  
profile for you in this world. So I suggest you read it and mine as well. We can't take any chances here."The black hair girl notices where her firend's  
gaze is, on the table is a large stack of papers with her picture on the front. Hestiently the girl picks up the pile and plops down on the couch near  
the dim light.  
Setsuna glances up for a moment then shrugs the slience again takes it told on the apartment. *We both enjoy darkness and slience  
maybe that's why I've been able to toterlate her for this long. I don't want her to leave she is my only friend but this is something that I must do. At least  
after the talk with Duo she's become more understanding....for now that is.*  
"Nani!"Hotaru shouts instantly jumping on her green hair firend shoving the page of her past in front of her,"Nande kuso SEtsuna! I mean it's my  
real past!"  
"I told you this will be our final adventure together,"the green hair girl closes her eyes,"DOn't worry it's not going to be a while til I leave."  
"What are you planning to do! Come on Sets-chan we've been friends for like...EVER!"the black hair girl shouts,"Then you just dump me."  
"And if I don't you'll never find that person to pick you up,"the green hair girl states firmly glancing at the clock on the wall,"We have two hours til  
we have to get to the shuttle. I suggest you read those profiles on the people who will be working with you."  
"I suppose you already read them,"Hotaru states as she picks up a black laptop reading the profiles.  
"Actually I've read all of them except one,"Setsuna closes her eyes for a moment then shakes her head.  
"Oh,"Hotaru states,"Honto who would that be?"  
"Iie one,"Setsuna smirks, but Hotaru glances at her noticing a tear about to fall from her firend's eye not saying anything. She continues to read  
the profiles of the ex-gundum piolets.  
***  
"What do you mean we're going to have an onna on the team!"Wufei shouts hyterical,"I've never heard of such fucken shit before in all my fucken  
life! This IS INJUSTICE!An insult to Project Time!"  
"Wufei will you just clam down,"Zechs states with a sweatdrop trying to control his anger,"I doubt that is scuh a wise idea to be insulting Miss Toma  
and Dr. Lovely. Have you read either of their profiles yet?"  
There's silence as all eyes on the chinese warrior. He just humphs then marches out of the room leaving a boy with a long braided hair on the floor  
laughing.  
"Duo get up,"Zechs orders,"They're going to be here within the hour."  
"Hey I alreayd met Hot-chan,"Duo stands up,"She's is a beauty."  
"I appreciate if you didn't call my assitant Hot-chan,"a strange voice states as the door opens and a tall woman with extremely long dark green hair  
wearing a white labcoat that is open revealing a purple buisness suit underneathe,"She spoke higher of you Mr. Maxwell so I suppose you show her  
the same amount of respect."  
Instantly there was the click of a stafey going off, all head except for the tall strange woman stares at boy with brown wild hair,"Who are you?"  
"My name is Dr. Setsuna Lovely,"she states not moving her gaze was locked on the wall. She closes her eyes saying,"TAru-chan are you coming in  
or not?"  
"Hai, Hai,"a cheerful voice states as a girl that looks to be sixteen walks through the door wearing a black trench coat with a white tank top and  
a pair of black pants.Her violet eyes glizzen with mischief as her smile turns into a smirk,"So these are the piolets Hai?"The green hair woman nods  
"Huh? What's up with the gun?"  
Instantly Heero starts to turn towards the black hair girl only to have Setsuna quickly grabs him arm. Slamming him hard into the ground  
pulling out a small sliver knif holding it extremely close to his throat. Their eyes lock both hard and cold silence only separates them. In a harsh whisper  
she states,"You even think of harming Taru-chan Omae wo Korosu Yuy Heero."She stands up placeing the knif back into her labcoat she turns to  
Zechs her maroon eyes become soft as she says,"So when do we start?"  
"You didn't tell me that she knew how to do that,"Duo whispers to Hotaru sending a chill down her spine slightly she shakes if off.  
"You never asked,"she grins slightly,"Too bad Wufei wasn't here eh? She would surely killed the baka."Duo smirks wrapping his arm around her  
waist protectingly. She smirks wrapping her arm around his waist then blushes in realization and backs back to Lovely.  
"How far have you've gotten in the process?"Setsuna asks demanding tone.  
"We're nearly 80% complete,"Zechs answers,"Production still slow because lack of hands. Tight security prevents that."  
"Before we help you out on this I just want to know the Preventor's intentions on this,"she asks closing her eyes,"Hotaru will still help you. She has  
her own life demo if it is for what I think it is then there is absolutely no way."  
"Huh?"Zechs states sort of taken back,"The Preventors just want this for ecomonics and publicity."  
"That's what they all say,"Setsuna mutters then walks towards the door again,"Well let's get started, we're waisting time here."   
Hotaru smakes her forehead muttering through her grit teeth,"And that means another time shift." Setsuna smiles slightly glancing over her shoulder  
at her friend.  
Just then the door bust opens slaming right into Setsuna's face. Knocking the green hair woman back into a crouching position her maroon  
eyes growling with danger. Hotaru narrows her eyes staring a chinese seventeen year old with jet black hair and black eyes.  
"Hey Wu-man's back!"Duo smiles placing a hand on the black hair girl's shoulder. She stops her death glare staring at Duo with a 'what?' look.  
"So I see your weak onna have appeared,"the chinese boy states his eyes focusing on the dark green hair woman in a labcoat as she stands up.  
"I wouldn't call either of us weak if you knew what was good for you,"Hotaru growls.  
"Taru-chan, leave him be,"Setsuna closes her eyes then opens them,"We have more important things to worry about like getting Project Time  
underway."She walks next to Wufei her face straight ahead,"I'll be in my quaters when you're ready to apologize. I'll be on the bridge in an hour."  
Wufei raises an eyebrow at her she turns her head a sad smile forms on her face as she places an understanding hand on his shoulder,"Gomen  
nasi about your past."Then leaves the room with a studdened group of boys behind her.  
Hotaru smirks then follows her firend but stops at Wufei saying,"Setsuna knows how to read underneathe many people's mask. So I suggest you  
do as she requested."Then runs out of the room shouting,"Oi! Sets-chan wait up!" The slience again enters the room but thoughts of confusion and  
uneasy feeling also accompany it.   
After a moment of eternity Trowa finally speaks from his chair saying,"This Project Time is going to become more interesting than before."  
"I have to agree with you on that one,"Zechs states staring at the door.  
"Does Trowa have a crush on Dr. LLLLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLYYYYY?"Duo asks putting the sliencer in a hold from  
the back.  
"Iie,"Trowa states flately.  
"Hey Where's Heero?"Quatre asks noticing the Prefect Soldier is not around.  
***  
Setsuna changes into a pair of tight black pants with a purple baby t-shirt. Her feet are wearing sneakers and a sweatowel is dragged  
around her neck. Hotaru walks next to her wearing the same outfit as before but left the trench coat in her quaters. Both girls had their own rooms  
that looked the exactly the same except Setsuna had the symbol of Pluto painted in sliver on the wall while Hotaru had a symbol of Saturn in purple  
on hers.  
"So you have any idea of where the gym would be?"Hotaru asks her taller friend.  
"Of course you think I wouldn't get a map of this place before we came?"the green hair girl laughs as they walk up to a large door pushing it opening.  
Only to have a ton of brooms to fall out of the closet,"Ouch."  
"HAHAHA!"the black hair girl laughs seeing her friend covered with brooms,"And you call yourselve the Senshi of Time! HAHAHA!"  
"Wanna say that again?"Setsuna asks holding a broom over her head. Instantly Hotaru takes off running and laughing down the hall way. Setsuna  
growls taking after the girl shouting,"Get back here! TAru-chan! We're not home! Grrr! We're suppose to be acting like guest!GRRR! Hotaru Toma!  
Get you little fucken ass back here! You're time has come!"  
Hotaru suddenly takes a run into a large room only for her to stop in awe. Setsuna runs in broom in hand screaching for her friend only to see a  
large group of people staring at her from the weights. She notices Hotaru in the center of the wreatling circle hands on her hips,"Well are you  
going to stand there all day are we gonna spa?"  
"Yatta if that's what you want,"Setsuna shrugs throwing the broom to the side walking into the circle. The two bow and instantly take off, circling each  
other for a few minutes.Then the green hair woman states,"Well Saturn I guess you still want me to beat you little ass all the back to the past eh?"  
"Shut up Pluto and just get this over with I'm Saturn and you're gonna meet distruction soon."Throwing a punch only for SEtsuna to block kicking her  
while Hotaru blocks. The turns of blocks and punches/kicks fly by with minutes.  
"My time isn't for another few years,"Setsuna smirks punching Hotaru in the stomach only for her to block it.  
"Nice try,"Hotaru smirks holding her hand tightly,"demo not good enough."She sweeps down to kick her but SEtsuna jumps up into the air kicking  
the black hair girl in the stomach hard. She lands with Hotaru staring up at her in shock.  
"Lesson 1200 don't count your chickens before they hatch,"Setsuna states then walks back to the circle with her back turned to Hotaru. Instantly  
the black hair jumps up running at her green hair mentor. Within the flash of an eye Setsuna has caught Hotaru by the thoart their eyes are narrow  
as the gasp of breath from her friend,"Lesson 10 don't let your anger get the best of you. No matter what!"She places her down on the ground then  
walks over to her sweat towel wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
"Yah didn't have to go into the lesson speech,"Hotaru states whining slightly wiping her sweat from her forehead and back.  
"If I don't then who will,"the green hair woman smirks.  
"Hey! Stop it!"an unfamiliar voice shouts,"Ow what did I ever do to you?"Hotaru and Setsuna turn to see the scene of a computer person being  
beat up by a machinic worker,"Hey those are my glasses!"  
"Haha! What are you going to do about it?"the buff man asks smirking twirling the glasses slightly.  
"I'll take those argiatou,"Setsuna states in a clam voice plucking the glasses from his hand with ease,"Here you go sir."She hands them back to  
the man on the floor helping him stand up.  
"Hey Lady who do you think you are?"the man frowns slightly,"We were having fun here!"  
"And they wonder why the production is slow it's cause people don't realize what is important,"a black hair girl states sighing shaking her head.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!"the man frowns a gang of men gathering around behind him,"Hey guys the little girls think they're superheros."  
"We never said that,"Setsuna states flately,"Come on Hotaru these men are jerks and not worth our time."  
"What do you mean by that babe?!"the man suddenly grabs her by the arm,"Of course we're worth your time Ain't that right guys?"  
"Yeah,"a guy with black hair grins evily at the shorter girl her eyes narrow.  
"Gomen nasi,"Setsuna sighs within seconds the guy is out laying on the floor paralized slightly,"demo we have to go."  
"Hai,"Hotaru nods and they walk through the crowd but suddenly a few of guys grab her pulling her to the floor,"AH! Get off me!"  
"Taru-chan!"Setsuna screams only to have the same thing happen to her,"Get the fuck off me!"None of the bullies listen to her,"Fine fuck you!"  
"My pleasure,"one of the guys states smirking. His smile is filled with evil intention she gasp.  
"Pluto,"Setsuna is about to scream only for her mouth to be clamped by his disgusting taste. She struggles but his wrists and body weight keeps her  
down. She feels something undoing her pants slight she gasp only for his tongue to enter her mouth. She winces not knowing what to do only for  
the weight to be lifted suddenly and her eyes to snap open. She stares as she see the five boys standing next to a girl with black hair."Taru-chan?"  
"Sets-chan! You're yatta!"the black hair girl screams in joy pushing her back down hugging her tightly,"I was soo scared!"Tears of emotional  
pain fill her eyes streaming down her face.  
"Hush Saturn it's yatta,"the green hair girl hugs her friend back then looks up at the five boys a kind smile of thanks appears on her face,"So when  
did you get here?"Her eyes began to water but she blinks them back*I'm not going to cry! I don't care I'll be fine! I always have been and I always  
will be no matter what happens! At least it was me not Taru-chan! She's like a sister to me I won't let anything happen to her. No matter what.*  
"Once Hotaru found us,"Duo smiles,"Lucky we showed up when we did eh?"  
The green hair girl looks down then blushes noticing the black and blue on her legs and wrist. Her shirt is torn revealing her black short bra near her  
nipples. The black pants are also torn revealing bleeding skin underneathe. She stares up at them not knowing her lips are also black and blue  
and hair is messed up.  
"Do you think you can stand?"Hotaru asks wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I guess I have no choice,"Setsuna smiles as Hotaru and Duo help her up.  
"Baka onna! What were you thinking! Picking a fight with those animals!"Wufei shouts angrily at her.Staring at her straight in the eyes black meeting  
dark maroon.  
Setsuna rolls her eyes saying,"I was only doing what my teacher taught me. So give me a break. Besides revenage may at times be the sweetest  
thing with the proper timing."She struggles to walk on her only to begin to fall instantly a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist as constant  
wram breath on her back. Her dark green hair falls in her face preventing anyone from seeing her tinted pink face."Arigatou demo I can walk."  
"Hn,"the warm breathe states as suddenly her legs are sweeped under her. She stares at a pair of cold prussian blue eyes brown bangs coming  
into view slightly. Heero takes a hand pulling the sea of green hair from her face revealing the tears that were about to fall, instantly she looks away  
as he carries her down the hallway to her room. Hotaru and Duo walking next to them while the rest walk right behind them closing the door  
behind them.  
  
Author:HI! Don't yah hate me^_^! Iwas gonna leave you with a clif but I decided against it. So anyway thanks for the reviews I'm trying to get this  
fanfic finished before I go back to school but it's sort of taking me a while so just be patence with me^^'.So what do you think of this chapter? Good?  
Bad? Anything comment/flame is welcome hell bring them on! I can take it.  
Wufei:Weak onna.  
WR:WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!;_; You're soooo mean Wufie!WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Trowa:I thought you said you could take the flames  
WR:Shut the fuck up!-_-' 


	5. Chapter 4:Order Distruction

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
  
WR:I promise this time I'm gonna get straight to the fic so let's go eh?  
Heero:Aren't you forgetting somethinggun out pointed between her eyes?  
WR: Oh yeah the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing so don't shoot me Heero!  
Heero:fires a few pile of lawsuits  
WR:Nande Kuso! Oh well it's better than bullets  
  
Chapter 4:Order Distruction  
Setsuna stares up at the ceiling in her room. Darkness surrounds her as does silence. The door is shut as is the window preventing any  
inch of what would have been sun or starlight into the room. Her head aches tumping against her skull or what remained of it. Heavily she sighs  
trying to move her head only to see a dark figure in the corner staring at her.   
Instantly she sits up saying,"Who's there! Come out!"But only slience answers her demands. Frowning she trying to swing her sore legs  
over to the side of the bed. Her barefeet making contact with the cold floor, her gaze is straight at the figure. Struggling against all the pain within  
her body and soul she stands up tall for a moment only to be knocked down by a pair of green eyes hidden well underneath a mop of brown hair.  
"Get off of me,"she hisses narrowing her eyes but only the green eyes lock with her own.  
After what seems like an eternity the green eyes blink only to reveal a pair of hard coal black. A slight glint of fire roaring within them.  
Husky breathing can be heard as they inch closer to her face but then only to pull away suddenly. A slightly tan skin can barely be seen outlining  
the pupils of the black eyes. She stares at the figure her mouth slightly open in shock but she frowns saying,"Leave me alone!"Quickly turning  
her head to the side.  
Setsuna opens it to see a pair of bright blue eyes and waves of white hair laying next to her. His eyes meet her as a small smile forms on  
his lips. Slowly they inch towards her only for her to scream leaping off the bed backing into the corner tear filling her maroon eyes,"Leave me alone!  
For Serenity's sake!"tears beginning to fall down her face as she covers her face.  
A quick click of a gun sends her head straight up. She's on her knees staring at the barrel of a gun aimed straight between her eyes.  
Tears fall like rain her body is shaking as the gun is slowly lowered to reveal a pair of two emotionless eyes that are prussian blue. Slowly they  
meet her at eye level as is screaching for something. She glups still staring not being able to prive her maroon eyes from his. After what seems like  
an eternity she feels a pair of warm arms around her. She whirls to see green, then another to be coal black, backing away again the eyes of loveless  
blue with white background. Then back to the prussian, the routine becomes faster....faster...faster! Faster!FASTER! The colors of the eyes are  
spinning around her causing the pain in her head to spread to her heart. Spiralling her downward towards a large jaw with the only glizening of white  
pearly teeth."TIME STOP!"she screams hysterically.  
Instantly she blots up screaming,"IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iie! Iie!Iie!"her voice is hysterical tears finally falling from  
her eyes. She holds her head shaking it side to side.  
"Setsuna!Setsuna!" a pair of firm hands shakes her. She stops screaming then stares at Heero's eyes surrounded by dark brown hair.  
"Kime-sama!"she cries suddenly latching herself onto the strong chest. Tears of painful emotion fill her eyes, her wails are muffled through the shirt  
and body that she gripped on to tightly muttering,"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"  
"Sets-chan?"Hotaru's worried face states as she cries slightly tears filling her eyes,"Sets-chan?"  
"Hai, Taru-chan?"the green hair girl quickly gains her reserved normal self turning to her black hair firend.She lets go of the Prefect Soldier and he  
leaves the bed side leaning against the wall.  
"Daijoubu desuka?"the black hair girl asks worried, her friend nods a small smile forming,"Demo was it that same one again?"  
"It was just a dream, Taru-chan,"Setsuna sighs,"demo I don't want to know what it meant."  
"Iie it was one of those,"Hotaru gasps latching on to her friend's hand,"Iie! We can't go yet! We have to work on Project Time!"  
"We're not going,"Setsuna laughs smiling like a mother smiles at her child,"It has to do strictly with me Taru-chan gomen nasi."  
"Um could one of you please explain what is going on?" a new voice states instantly Setsuna frowns searching for the voice then notices six figures  
standing around the hospital room.  
"She means that she's got a preminition,"Hotaru shouts at Wufei angirly.  
"Sound familiar Quatre?"Duo girns then pokes the boy in the ribs. He nods seriously stareing at the green hair woman.  
"Um..where am I?"Setsuna looks around noticing it's a white room and she's in a hospital outfit with a blue dress on,"When the fuck did I get this  
thing on!"  
"See I told yah,"Hotaru snickers at the figures,"Setsuna is the best when it comes to fashion."  
"Taru-chan will you please forget about my hobbies and tell me what the fuck is going on!"Setsuna frowns wiping her tears from her face.  
"You were about to be raped and we found you in the gym and defeat the um...persuers. Then you blacked out for a few hours, Heero carried you  
here where you went under treatment for a day. You've been out for nearly a week,"Trowa states staring at her.  
"Oh boy,"Hotaru rolls her eyes noticing her firend is about to burst.  
"A WEEK!"Setsuna screams in shock, instantly Hotaru ducks behind Duo shaking,"I've been knocked out in a hospital bed for a week!Kuso  
Serenity."  
"Will you stop using her name in vain!"Hotaru shouts from Duo's back only for Setsuna to glare at her then sigh,"Hai inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale.  
Good Sets-chan."  
"How's production going?"the green hair girl ignores the black hair girl,"I hope it hasn't stopped because of my little episode."  
"Actually it's 90% done,"Zechs states smiling,"Many of the workers have been very querivie with Hotaru's help. They're excited to meet you."  
"Then I guess we can't keep them waiting can we,"she smiles swinging her feet to the side of the bed and standing up.  
"Demo Dr. Lovely you're not suppose to be up,"Quatre states protesting.  
Setsuna stands straight walking over to Quatre placing a hand on his shoulder saying,"Quatre no matter how much you beg I will not  
stay in bed for another week. Too much time has been lost we're on a sechudle!"Hotaru sweatdrops and does an anime fall as Setsuna walks out  
of the room past the group of men towards her room.  
"Man she's really determined,"Duo states.  
"Oh this is only level one,"Hotaru states,"Wait til she finds out we're two weeks off sechdule then hit the decks and run for cover."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"Zechs asks looking at the black hair girl oddly.  
"Believe me you don't want to know,"the black hair girl states,"Didn't any of you read the profile on her?"  
"Iie we were hoping you would tell us,"Heero states pulling out his gun pointing it between her eyes.  
"I'll tell you demo she's not gonna be happy,"Hotaru warns taking a seat ignoring the gun,"Setsuna and I have been friends since junior high. We're  
senshi in the war as rebels. She's been the one with everything and knows exactly how things are gonna turn out for others but never for herself.  
Lately she's been having dreams about the future which is normal in her case. Demo what isn't normal about this one is that it's about her."  
"Huh? I'm not getting this,"Duo states.  
Hotaru takes a deep breath in saying,"Setsuna has a pure heart. Therefore she's always always putting the innonence before her own life. She's  
nearly killed herself many a times to do so. Her nickname is Senshi of Time because she's always on time, checking on it, and hell even lives on it.  
It's EXTREMELY rare when she gets a dream for her own future, the last time she did well we sort of had to leave the city. Turned out the next day  
it was bombed."Silence becomes a friend between the listener as Hotaru takes a breath sighing,"She's been having the same dream where a   
few hundred eyes stare at her. Everytime it keeps getting stronger for her causing her great pain."Hotaru eyes blink her out of the remberance,"I'm  
not allowed to tell you more, she'd proably flip."  
"Tell us,"Heero pulls out his gun and aiming it between her eyes.  
"Hi-yah!"suddenly again Heero is on the floor with the gun flying in the air landing on the otherside of the room on the bed. There stands a woman  
with long green hair and firey maroon eyes blazing with rath,"What did I tell you about trying to harm Taru-chan!"Heero frowns and stands up staring  
at her she turns to her black hair friend narrowing her eyes,"I have been contacted they know I'm here. So she has ordered me back to my post.  
You're to stay here and go with them on their journery, I'll see you in a few months."  
"Can I speak with you alone?"Hotaru asks looking at her friend,"We have people who truly don't understand what we're up against and I don't  
understand."  
"Hai,"Setsuna states pulling out a sliver key from her pocket as the two walk out of the room towards her own room. She closes the door  
saying,"The Queen has been rather angered by my disappearance, you know how uptight she can get so I have to return.I want you to go make  
sure that this machine is finished."  
"Nani! Demo I thought that we were going to distroy Project Time,"Hotaru hisses.  
"Iie, I have a plan that might change this endless watlz you and I have been sent on,"the green hair woman explains gripping her transformation  
key,"I'll see you in two months."  
"Hai,"Hotaru nods firmly a smile forming on her face,"Tell Diana I said hi."  
"Will do,"Setsuna smiles holding up her key staff,"Pluto Comso Power! Make-Up!"In her place was a woman with sliver wings folded behind her  
back,"Well Saturn-sama Ja Ne see you in two months. Make sure that any attacks here are defeated the project must stand."With that said she  
walks through a glinzing light just as the door bust open with a the guys staring at Hotaru.  
"Hi guys what's up!"Hotaru smiles standing in the middle of the room.  
"Where's that onna?"Wufei frowns noticing the room was bare.  
"She's out on business and will be back in two months,"Hotaru states firmly,"She had to explain her dream to me and it only means trouble so we  
better watch security and keep Project Time in action."  
***  
Sailor Pluto enters the Time Steam walking through at a quick pace. Instantly a firm voice states,"Pluto-sama."  
"Hai,"the Senshi of Time appears bowing before a woman with long sliver hair done in the fashionable Moon Kingdom hair do,"What is your  
wish Queen Selenity?"  
"You have been breaking the 1st taboo of the Time Steam,"the queen states harshly,"You know the consequences if this continues."  
"I will be stripped of my duty and powers,"the senshi states firmly.  
"Hai so I just came by to make sure that it will not happen again,"the white hair woman states,"Pluto you have been loyal to my Kingdom longer  
than anyone else I know. I really wish you wouldn't risk this."  
"For your information,"Pluto states narrowing her eyes,"I don't take orders from you. I take them from Queen Neo-Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.You are  
trespassing and I am the gaurdine of time and space. If you do not leave soon you will not see the distruction of your kingdom."  
"Pluto!"Selenity shouts in horror backing up.  
"I'm sick of playing this role but I do it none the less!"SAilor Pluto shouts back,"So leave me alone and let me do as the gate commands!"  
"Fine yah didn't have to be so pushy,"Selenity states walking out towards her porthole,"Demo the dreams will not stop just because you have returned  
this time. Iie my 'loyal subject' they will continue until the day you die!"With that the white hair queen disappears in a flash of white light.  
"And you wonder why everyone disobeyed you,"Pluto whispers,"Oh Serenity-sama why couldn't your mother be more like you."  
"Because she wouldn't be my mother than would she,"a familiar voice rings through the Time Steam. Instantly Sailor Pluto looks up streading her  
wings ready to fight,"It's just me Sets-chan."A woman with long golden/sliver hair steps out of the shadows,"How have you've been?"  
"Neo- Queen,"Sailor Pluto bows in a smile,"What reason of pleasure do I have for your company?"  
"I just wanted to see how you have been faring?"the queen smiles softly,"Please call me Usagi."  
"I've been well Usagi-sama,"Pluto stands up.  
"Iie you haven't,"the girl states then wringles her nose,"You've been have that cursed dream again haven't you."  
"Nani...well hai,"Sailor Pluto sits down looking at her hands,"It scares me so I left Sailor Saturn in the year AC 197 to help the humans there build  
the machine like you requested."  
"I'm gald,"the queen smiles taking a seat next to the ancienct senshi,"SEts-chan I want that machine finished then I want the Time Steam distroyed."  
"Nani!"Sailor Pluto states in shock,"Demo why?! Iie! It will destory life completely!"  
"Iie it won't,"Neo-Queen smiles softly,"It will only make people have free will, destiny won't have to exist ever again."  
"But I still don't understand the importance of having the machine then,"Pluto states in shock,"You're asking me to give up everything I know! All  
those years here standing guard for you! How can you just abandon me like this! It's my only purpose!"  
"Iie Setsuna Mieou!"the blonde grabs her by the shoulder looking her straight into the eyes,"You have been told that century after century! I'm giving  
you a chance for real true happiness! Setsuna you're life has to be more than just standing at this gate in this room watching people live their lives  
and never having a true chance at happiness! If you're not going to do this willing then I'm going to order you!"Setsuna stares at the blonde dumb  
founded,"Sailor Pluto this is your final order from either my mother or from me or any of the ancestors! I want the Project Time in the year AC197  
to be completed in five months and two months later for this Time Steam and Gate to no longer be oporational. Then I want you to go to the year  
AC200 and live a normal happy life. You can fight in their wars if you wish or help them prevent them it's up to you. You have always given your  
self up for others I don't care if this is going to kill you. You're going to be happy and find the one thing that I know you THINK you can't have."  
"Love,"Sailor Pluto whispers so quietly that it doesn't even seem to have been said.  
"Hai,"the girl states her hands saying,"Love is something that you can find but you must first break free from this duty. We are all dead. You need  
to give up our ghost. Hotaru is already through the change now this is a new process for you and you are going to do as I have ordered."  
"Hai, Usagi-sama,"Sailor Pluto states firmly,"It will be done."  
"Good, well I better get to my dearest before he realizes I'm gone,"the young queen smiles running off and walking through her porthole. The queen  
didn't see the tears fall from the Senshi of Time's face as she buries her head crying alone.  
***  
Diana looks up from her napping place watching the senshi of time walk through the small porthole. The gray cat smiles bouncing down  
from her table as Sailor Pluto takes up her post watching the people as she has always done in slience, there a pause as she asks,"Any messages  
from the Queens?"  
"Hai demo only Neo Queen Serenity,"Diana states smiling,"She wants to know how you are faring and says hello. Her last vist was a few days  
ago. There was the time before and that was two months ago."  
"No word from Queen Selenity?"Sailor Pluto looks away from the images for a moment.  
"Iie because history is happening as we speak,"Diana states firmly. Pluto nods waving her hand to change the image to see the final days of the  
Sliver Millenium again replay as clear as the day when it orginally happened.  
  
Author:chrip..chirp..chirp..well um...what did you think? Is it good is it bad? Please give me the reviews? Thank you people who do review and special  
thanks to DarkEypon98 your comments have been tons of help^_^\/ In case your confused the espoide with Neo Queen Serenity and Queen Selenity  
happened while Hotaru was talking to Duo. Hotaru doesn't know what really is going on.  
Setsuna:What the fuck is the queen thinking!?!  
WR:You'll find out soone enough^_~  
Setsuna:You're story sucks! Completely sucks! I'm going to have to kill myself aren't I!  
WR:I'm not allowed to say! You have your duties and damn it all I have mine so =p  
Setsuna:=pthrows a lawsuit knocking WR out then stomps off  
WR:X_X' 


	6. Chapter 5: Death's Friend

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing so =p  
CAPS LOCK= stress on words  
"_"=talking  
*_*=thinking  
***=time for the fic  
  
Chapter 5: Searching For A Fire  
Hotaru sighs staring at the ceiling her thoughts echo throughout the room*Setsuna what's  
going on? I mean I know your always distant but this isn't even like you. Normally you at least  
smile your normal smile but lately it's like the entire time your here your acting. Did they give  
us orders or is this something more.*  
There's a knock at the door. She looks up from her position. Another rapid hard demanding  
knock comes from the outside of the door.  
"Yatta,"she shouts back getting off her bed throwing a large sweatshirt over her baby t-shirt and  
short-shorts. Opening the door a crack she sees Zech standing at her door,"Nani?"  
"Where's Setsuna?"the white hair man demands.  
"She told you,"Hotaru replies opening the door a little bit more,"She's on a buisness trip and  
should be back when she can. This isn't her only duty."  
"I was aware of that when I read her profile,"Zechs states flately,"demo it doesn't say what  
job or buisness trips she goes on."  
"Highly classified, she'd kill you if you found out,"Hotaru states shrugging,"Is there anything  
else I can do for you?"  
"Iie,"Zechs pauses slightly,"demo when you recieve word from her tell her I said hi."  
"Huh?"the black hair girl stares at the taller man her mouth dropping slightly,"Wait a minute,you  
you...oh kime-sama."  
"Nani?"the white hair man asks in shock,"Oh I didn't mean it like that at all just as commander  
of Project Time I like to make sure she'll be here for the first test run."  
"Oh no problem gomen nasi it's just the first time that ANYONE has asked about Setsuna,"the black  
hair girl states.  
"Honto,"the white man states rather in shock,"Well I best be going Noin and I are going on a date  
in a few hours so Ja Ne Hotaru-san."  
"Ja Ne Zechs-sama,"the black hair girl smiles then closese the door. Leaning against it her heart  
beat within her,"Kime-sama Setsuna you better hurry up and get back here something is defiently  
up I don't mean just the year here."  
***  
A boy with chocolate brown hair types rapidly on a slightly glowing computer. Then silence  
enters the room as the typing stops. Bright words flash in front of the boy a few bangs brushing  
in his eyes quickly he pushes them out of the way continuing to read.  
"You're still reading that damn file on Setsuna!"Hotaru shouts walking into Heero's room,"Kuso  
men! What's up with you!"  
"Hn,"the boy turns around towards the black hair girl standing up then points his gun between  
her eyes.Instantly they narrow flashing a dangerous violet. Suddenly there's a tap on his shoulder  
sending him flashing the gun around only to find the wall. His eyes widen but too late to have  
the black hair girl put him quickly into a hold from behind then unarming him pointing the gun  
behind his neck.  
In a low deadly whispers she states,"Will you stop pointing this gun at people you might kill  
someone."Then there's the sound of the gun going off and running footsteps down the hall. Heero  
opens his eyes staring down at his chest there was no bleeding. He turns around to see the gun  
laying on the floor with the safety off. Quietly he picks it up staring at it then at the wall.  
*I could have sworn she was here. I know that touch anywhere.*  
***  
In another section of the base a lone boy with a long bang sips his coffee in the lodge  
area. For the hour of the night it's extremely quiet for the lodge but then again it is 1:00.  
There's not a sound coming outside from his mouth but inside his head is another story.  
*She's so kind and smart. Everything she does is so planned out. I wonder if her buisness is for  
another guy demo according to her profile she's not married. Her age is 18 it's sort of supcious,  
something isn't right.*  
"Oi Duo!"Hotaru's voice rings down the hall.  
"Nani Hotaru-chan?"Duo answers his goofy grin already shining accross the hall.  
"I don't know it's just I was wondering if you could give me a tour,"the girl states.  
"Sure no problemo babe,"he replies as the pair of chatter walk down the hall.  
*Maybe I should ask Hotaru about her,*Trowa thinks watchiing the couple run down the hall.  
***  
Two weeks passed at the secret base and Setsuna still hadn't returned from her 'buisness  
trip'. Zechs was standing on the bridge watching over the project while workers were busy doing  
the machinal finshes. Quietly Hotaru watches from the window staring at the moving bodys. Her face  
darkens slightly.*How can I supress this emotion when my Lord's reincartation is standing right  
before me. Nothing about him has changed even his smile is the same. Ugh! How do I tell him before  
I make the same mistake I did back in the Sliver Millenium!*  
Suddenly theres a sharp poke on both of her sides she jumps squeaking slightly. Only to  
have a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and hot breathing on her neck. A small smile appears  
on her face as she says,"Nani Shingami?"  
"Nothing,"he whispers turning her around to face him,"I was just sent to get you."  
"Sure you were,"she smiles staring into his eyes then feels a rush of tint to her cheeks.  
"Oh,"Duo states choking his head to the side,"Is the Goddess of Death flustered?"  
"Duo don't call me that,"Hotaru states coldly her eyes going dark,"It may seem like a joke but  
it isn't. You're lucky Setsuna doesn't kill you for knowing our nicknames."  
"Yatta,"Duo states,"demo on one condition."  
"Hai,"she sighs not knowing where this is going.  
"I get to kiss you and I don't mean cutie kiss,"Duo smirks holding her close then instantly pressing  
his lips on hers. Pring open her mouth instantly he finds her tongue sending a new feeling through  
the young girl in his arms.Her violet eyes widen then instantly close savoring the taste of her  
counterpart's mouth. Then she begins to respond slowly at first then more forceful.  
His hands wonder along her back holding her closer. He presses her into the window slightly  
craddling the back of her head. At the same time her arms moves to near his neck while her fingers  
played within the interwining of his braid. His hands wonder to the strap of her bra hidden under  
neather her large sweatshirt. Slipping underneathe he feels the coolness of her skin touching his  
finger tips.  
Hotaru moans slightly then uses her fingers to gently work from the top collar of his  
shirt sliding down on the outside. Pulling the shirt out of his pants she feels this time up  
his shirt only for it to be nearly off his head. Pulling away slightly and finally breaking the  
kiss she opens her blurred eyes to stare at a pair of cobalt blue. She smirks then pulls his shirt  
off completely throwing it to who knows where. Instantly he does the same the large sweatshirt  
then pulling her closer with another kiss. Her fingers play gently over his muscles moving to  
the side to his front, tracing his six pack. At the same time their tongues are interwinging while  
dancing with full passion.  
"Hotaru are you, ahhhhhhhhh!" familiar frighten voice shouts instantly the two turn to see Quatre,  
Trowa, and Zechs staring at them. Instantly Hotaru blushes staring down at her body in a black  
sports bra. Duo is shirtless sitting in front of her with his head turned.  
"Kime-sama can't you see she's busy!"Duo shouts argivated.  
Two of the three instantly run while Trowa smirks quickly saying,"Carry on."and closes  
the door behind him. Instantly Duo mutters,"Kuso bakas,"turning back to Hotaru then staring at  
her black bra,"Black's my favorite color."  
"Funny mine too,"she whispers wrapping her arms around his neck. Hot breath tickling his ear as  
she states,"Now where were we Lord Shingami?"There's a second's pause before she does butterfly  
kisses down his jawline to his neck pulling him closer to her.  
"You're rather good at this,"he whispers licking her ear,"demo."he stops wrapping his arms to  
the bottom of her bra strap,"I've got you beaten by a mile hotaru."  
"Huh?"she stops looking up for a second suprise taking over.  
"Let me show you,"he mutters kissing her neck then the outline of her viens. Stopping at the  
curve of her bra he pauses looking up at her staring down at him. Another smirk forms on his  
face. He carefully begins to pull it off slowly her eyes never leaving his face.  
"Maxwell! You are an injustice!"Wufei's voice rings through the room again the two stare up at  
the chinese boy.  
"Wu-man,"Duo groans sighing heavily looking back at Hotaru but she was already at the door her  
eyes narrowed with a death glare that could compete with Heero's.  
"Chang Wufei you have been chosen by the Goddess of Death,"her voice is cold and crisp,"I suggest  
you run."Pulling out a tiny sycthe that is plam size.  
Surprising it didn't take Wufei a moment's thought before he was off running down the  
hall. Hotaru sighs putting her scythe back into her space pocket, then closes the door. There's  
a slight click as she finishes the lock,"Hmph bakas."  
"You need to relax,"his voice sends a chill down her spine. Instantly she whirls around to face  
Duo standing over her quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. Taking one of his hands he brushes  
her black hair falling from her face.  
"Demo I don't know how,"she pouts looking down. He cups her chin making her look at him,"Duo-kun?"  
"Sh let me show you,"he smiles pressing his lips against hers. Instantly she's again against the  
wall where they left off.  
***  
"Haha!"a youma laugh evilly hopping on top of a lap post,"Some Sailor Senshi you are. Yah sent me  
to a different dimension yah baka!"  
"Fine but if you think I'll let you win you are dead wrong!"a woman with long green hair shouts  
twirling her staff high the air. Instantly her white wings spread wide out as she lifts her  
staff high into the air,"Pluto Time Storm!"Suddenly a violent wind spins out of control hitting  
the youma square in the chest knocking them to the center of the street. People instantly start  
screaming running away.  
"Aw man don't run away I won't hurt you,"the youma shouts running after a young girl.  
"Leave her alone!"Sailor Pluto shouts flying at top speed knocking the youma in the back of the  
head,"You're fight is with me! The Gates of Time have spoken this is your time! Death..."  
A bright purple light starts to surround her wings then gathering in the center of her  
staff spinning it around taking careful aim,"Scream."she whispers closing her eyes as the purple  
light surrounds the youma slittering him into dust. After a moment the woman sighs folding her  
wings.  
"Stop who are you!"a firm voice demands instantly the woman sighs turning around. She stares at  
a group of young men with a young girl. In all their hands are black guns.  
"Sailor Pluto,"she states bowing from the waist up, her staff is in her hand.  
"I believe you,"the girl states firmly putting her gun back.  
"Nani!"a boy with chinese hair shouts argivated,"How can we trust a weak onna."  
"Wufei I highly,"the girl frowns.  
"suggest you all continue with Project Time,"Sailor Pluto states firmly,"I mean you people here  
no harm. Gomen nasi I let a youma get into this world it will not happen again. Ja Ne."She  
whirls around there's the sound of a gasp.  
"Are you a tenshi?"a quiet voice asks.  
"Iie I'm a Ai No Senshi,"she states firmly glancing back over her shoulder at the group,"Ja Ne."  
"Nani!"Duo shouts in shock.  
"Kime-sama,"the black hair girl whispers holding her hands up.  
Then there's a gun's fire then slience until the green hair woman holds her shoulder then  
turns around her maroon eyes blazing towards the person who shot the buttle."Iie!"the girl shouts  
stepping in front of the group protecting them,"Sailor Pluto oneiga you can't!"  
"I wasn't going to,"suddenly her eyes becomes soft towards the shorter girl.  
"Who are you?"a monotone demands above the conversation.  
"After all these years you think you learn from your mistakes,"the green hair woman states firmly  
"I must be going Synorera,"Suddenly a purple light forms from her forehead and in a bright flash  
the woman is gone. There in the spot she once stood is a a bleached piece of sidewalk*Hotaru gomen  
nasi demo I can't come home yet. I hope you undestand.*  
*Hai, Sets-chan I do*the black hair girl states placing the scythe in her pocket.  
"Could someone explain what is going on?"Duo asks curiously, Hotaru stands up then looks up at  
the sky,"Hotaru?"  
"Setsuna onegia come home,"the black hair girl whispers a single tear trailing down her face.  
"Hotaru?"Duo whispers holding her close, instantly she drives into his arms crying into his black  
shirt,"Shh it will be yatta."She shakes her head continueing to sob.  
*Was it me or she look familiar?*Trowa thinks walking away with Quatre, Heero, and Wufei.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for having patience with this one. I'll have the next one up soon. See ya  
around. Ja Ne ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Priorities

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing so don't sue me  
  
Chapter 6:Priorities  
On top of a building in the middle of the night a lone figure stands watching carefully  
over the colony. Blood maroon eyes glisen darting from dark section to dark alley within seconds.  
There's the click of a boot every time she lands. Her large sliver staff is in her hand with her  
wings folded back. She leans against the wall making herself nearly blend into the darkness, long  
green hair going near her knees. There's a quick gasp as she hears footsteps down the hall. Sticking  
her staff out slightly enough for the man to trip and fall on his face.  
Instantly a police officer is apond the man saying,"We're taking you down town buddy."  
Picking up the man and dragging him off. No one sees the small smile that dances on her face for  
a second. Quickly she slips into the wall passing into another dimension.  
"Diana?"Sailor Pluto asks the emptiness quietly. There is no answer she sighs making herself a  
small cup of green tea and sitting down.Inhaling the scent deeply it sends her mind at rest for  
a few seconds. Quietly she sips it savoring the taste.  
"Sets-chan!"a familiar voice shouts within the dimension. Instantly Sailor Pluto stands up dropping  
her china it shatters into a million of pieces. Her chair flies out from behind her falling on the  
ground.  
"Taru-chan?"Sailor Pluto whispers in shock as she sees the short figure standing near her sitting  
area,"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to tell you that we're about to start the testing and Zechs-san is getting annoyed with  
your long term disapperance,"Sailor Saturn states appearing from the dimension,"The others are  
getting supicious you have to come back with me now."  
The tall woman with long green hair stares at her friend. Closing her eyes she sighs then opens  
them saying,"Yatta, let's go."Sailor Saturn nods and the two walk out of the fourth dimension.  
***  
Hotaru and Setsuna walk through the main entrance. All faces turn to stare at the tall  
green hair woman, her long hair flowing gracefully behind her. Instantly they enter the restricted  
area walking down the long hallway.  
"Oi Hotaru-chan!"Duo shouts instantly notice them running to the black hair girl,"Well Well look  
who showed up, Setsuna-san what's up? Long time no see."  
"Hi Duo-kun,"the woman smiles slightly,"Nice to see you too."Then turns to the shorter girl,"I  
better go talk to Zechs-san, see you later Hotaru."Quietly the woman walks down the hall towards  
Zech's office.  
Setsuna knocks on the door but there is no answer*Must be at the bridge, like always.*  
She turns bumping into someone,"Gomen nasi,"she states looking to see Trowa staring at her. She  
smiles happily,"Hi Trowa-kun how have you been?"  
"Good you?"he asks stopping from wherever he was going.  
"I'd be better if I could find Zechs-san,"she states,"Is he at the bridge?"  
"Iie he's at a convention for Preventors,"Trowa states. There's slience between the two, Setsuna  
turns her head to the side looking down the hall."Where have you been?"  
"On buisness,"she answers firmly not looking him in the eyes.   
"Setsuna! Welcome back!"Quatre states walking up to the woman,"How have you been?"  
"Hi Quatre I've been fine,"she smiles.  
"I'm having a Halloween Party would you like to come?"Quatre asks happily,"Everyone is invited."  
"I don't know,"Setsuna states,"Parties aren't exactly my thing."  
"You're going,"Hotaru states firmly, instantly everyone notices Duo wrapped his arm around her  
waist,"Do you think I dragged you all the way here just for Project Time?"  
"Hm, seems like you're getting better at that every time,"Setsuna smiles closeing her eyes as if  
in deep thought,"Yatta, I'll go demo I might have to leave early."  
"Iie you're staying the entire time,"Hotaru shakes her head,"Otherwise I'll take your keys to your  
mustang."  
"Nani!"Setsuna shouts,"That's my love you're talking about!"  
"So you DO love,"Hotaru laughs evilly,"Beware Sets-chan you're not the only one in the world who  
can play matchmaker."  
"Don't even play that game with me,"Setsuna shouts angrily,"After the favor I did for you I think  
you shouldn't even try to get on my level."  
Suddenly there is a gun shot right near Setsuna's hair. All heads turn to see Heero standing  
in the hallway pointing his gun at the green woman's head. Her maroon eyes held fear and suprise  
but then return to being clam.Heero death glares her then walks away in the direction he came  
from,"That's a nice way to say hi,"she whispers then turns to Hotaru,"I'm going shopping wanna  
come?"  
"IIE!"Hotaru screams instantly grabbing the others and running away from her. Setsuna smirks then  
walks out of the building again down to the shopping center.*Now this is my idea of a good time*  
***  
Hours pass before Setsuna plops down on her a shopping bags slipping all over the floor.  
She covers her head in the scent of the pillow smiling flantly,"Mission Complete."Suddenly there  
is a quick click of a gun. Her eyes open wide as she feels something cold press against her neck.  
"What are you doing in my room?"a voice hisses as the gun is pressed harder into her hair barely  
touching her neck.  
"Gomen nasiitwasmyroomlasttime I check,"she whispers into the pillow blurring her words together.  
"Hn,"the answer states as the coldness is lifted, letting her turn her head to see Heero standing  
by the bed.She sits up staring at him. Slience enters the room as he just stares at her eyes never  
changing, maroon meets prussian blue.Finally he pins her to the bed whispering in her ear,"Are  
you a threat?"  
"I am not,"She frowns pushing him off onto the floor then running out of the door.He was in shock  
but not enough to comprehend the tears as they fly behind her. Her bags of cloths were still on  
the floor.  
She runs to the roof of the building. Stars should have been where the metallic roof was.  
Tears falling down as she buries her face in her hands. There's a sharp click but it isn't a gun  
only a shoe. Her head shoots up darting around towards the shadows she shouts,"Who's there?"  
"It's only me,"Trowa states walking out from the shadows with his hands in the air. He places them  
down once he notices she doesn't have a gun.There's slience him staring at her instantly she  
turns away staring over the city. A light breeze sends some green locks in her face she tucks them  
behind her ear staring out. Slience is still between the two then she sighs saying,"Trowa do you  
think there ever will be a time when humans will make history stop repeating itself?"  
"Probably not,"he answers standing next to her, she nods staring out still.Another heavy slience  
sets in, there's a sudden bright light like an explosion. Instantly her maroon eyes become cold,  
Trowa stares at the scene of the burning building.  
"I guess the human race shall never learn,"Setsuna closes her eyes looking down pulling out a  
ring of sliver keys each with their own different color and symbol. She swings it around her index  
finger then walks over to the ledge saying,"See ya tomorrow Trowa."Then leaps up into the air  
landing on the next roof and taking off towards the building. The boy stares at her running towards  
the large fire burning. Ducking back into the shadows of the colony he follows her.  
"Pluto Comsos Power! Make-Up!"Setsuna shouts instantly a pair of white wings forms on her back and  
she flies the rest of the way to the roof of the burning building. There are two young children  
crying for their parents. Clamly she scoops them up in her arms flying them down to the rescue  
team just as the entire building collaspe.Carefully she places them down her staff in hand, they  
stare up at her with large blue eyes. Softly she smiles then winks before leaping up into the air  
fading into darkness of an alley.  
Leaning against the cold surface of the wall she sits down then covers her head. Mummering  
words of no one else's understanding."Kal-Kala-Nejah,"(my own langauge yah^_~) which meant,"May  
they live happy lives."  
"So we meet again,"a clam voice states instantly the Sailor Senshi stands looking around the alley.  
"I mean you no harm tenshi."a half of a face appears as a boy with a turtleneck and long bangs  
with green eyes walks out,"My name is No Name demo you can call me Trowa Barton."  
"You know me and that is all you can find out,"she snaps coldly the flap of her white wings extend,  
her staff in a defensive position,"What do you want Trowa?"  
"Just to know why are you here tenshi?"he asks clamly walking towards her.  
"To make sure the timeline remains intact,"her voice is firm long green hair is blown in front  
of her. She tucks it behind her ear staring at him with cold maroon eyes.  
"You look like her,"he states clamly.  
"Who?"she frowns narrowing her maroon eyes.  
"A firend,"he replies walking closer to her. There's a sharp click instantly she folds her wings  
backing up to the wall. Sticking out her staff slightly snigaling him to be slient.  
"Haha this girl is going to get it good,"a man's voice smirks.  
"Yeah now just be a good girl and come along with us,"another states.  
"Leave me alone!"a girl's voice screams as the sound of two sets of feet begin to carry the girl  
off. Trowa is about to run after them but suddenly Sailor Pluto steps in front of him her cold  
eyes are watering but she doesn't move.  
"Trowa the girl's name is Usagi Tuskino,"her voice is cold,"You want to know what I do my entire  
life. Watch from the roof on the next street over and be quick."Within the next second she is gone  
running down the street towards the next alley. Only wearing a black trench coat demanding,"Stop  
right there!"  
"Haha you think you can stop us!"the man laughs evilly holding the girl's wrist down. A young girl  
about the age of fifteen looks up with pleading eyes.  
"If I can make time stop I know I can stop you,"she smirks throwing off the trench coat pulling out  
her staff wings fully extended,"Death Scream!"A purple light hits both of the men sending them  
to the end of the alley way. The girl stares up at the woman as she helps her up carefully,"You  
yatta?"  
"H-Hai, are you a tenshi am I dead?"the frghten girl asks.  
"Iie,"Sailor Pluto laughs lightly,"I may stop time demo I can't kill, that's Saturn's job."  
"Oh,"the girl sighs with relief,"My name is Usagi."  
"Do you have a home to go to?"the green hair woman asks curiously folding her wings and placing  
her staff in her space pocket.  
"Hai, I better be going home,"the pink hair girl smiles.  
"Not alone,"Sailor Pluto closes her eyes,"Trowa come down here."Instantly Trowa appears doing his  
twirl spin then landing on his feet with a bow,"He'll take you home. I have to return to the Time  
Gates. Don't worry he won't let anything happen to you Usagi-sama."  
"Arigatou demo I don't know your name,"the pink states, instantly the maroon eyes sadden.  
"My name is Sailor Pluto,"she states,"If you ever need me again use this,"she hands her a pink  
watch of some sort,"You'll understand when the time comes."  
The red eyed girl stares at the woman then smiles childishly,"Arigatou Puu!"suddenly rushing up  
to hug to woman tightly. Instantly a tear nearly slips down her cheek but the girl doesn't notice.  
"I must be going,"the woman states her wings now again extended,"Ja Ne Usagi-sama, Trowa I'll   
see you soon."Then she jumps up into the air flying into the sky.  
"Sailor Pluto no tenshi,"Usagi smiles happily waving then walks with the slient boy down the street.  
***  
Setsuna walks through the halls quietly. Her head is down cast, long green hair following  
with her walk. There's the gym door in front of her she smiles slightly then walks into the dark  
ness easily finding the light. The center of the room is lit to show a large circle used for sparing.  
She stands in the middle of the circle pulling her staff from the space pocket. Closing her eyes  
she concentrates letting her maroon eyes see the terror that is about to come.  
Darkness...Darkness...laughter...crashing...pain...sorrow..death...and screams become an  
endless cycle.Her headache begins to form greatly then she opens her eyes to stare at the light  
on the ceiling.Heavily she sighs looking towards the darkness in the gym as she places her staff  
into it's poper space pocket. Then she feels a light hand touching her back. She whirls around  
only to find herself alone,*I am the solitary gaurdine. I will remain so.*  
There's a sharp click instantly she freezes staring at the walls getting into a fight position  
waiting for her enemy to strick. There's another sound of the shoe she whirls again green hair  
flowing behind her.  
Then a figure appears in the light. His face is unable to be seen but she instantly reconizes  
his stand and deepth in his eyes. Carefully he walks up to her only a few feet away from her.  
His intense green eye staring into her maroon eyes. Slowly it inches to double into two green  
eyes still advancing towards her becoming larger as the closer they got to her the more emotions  
she found...hope...love...pain..confusion...longing...loneiless...and maroon eyes. Before she  
realizes it there is a soft pressing of lips apond her causing her to melt instantly as he wraps  
firm arms around her waist. She pushes away but he deepens the kiss somehow making the rest of  
time remain still.Then slowly she begins to respond feeling the warmth and comfort within the  
arms. It didn't matter where he was only that he was holding her. Gentle hands run through the  
endless miles of green hair.Soft brown hair dances through her fingers.He breaks the kiss looking  
at her but then the image swirls into darkness...endless darkness.  
Setsuna sits up with a shock looking around her area. She was back in front of the Time  
Gate to enter it. Next to her was the garnet staff floating without her staff. It wasn't glowing  
then fell to the ground shattering, just as it did the Time Gate disappeared. Instantly she runs  
up to it but it doesn't open just fades. Darkness again surrounds her as she screams mutely.  
"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"she screams bloting up to find herself in her bed. Clutching the covers tightly  
to her chest she stares around the dark room able to make the shadows barely out.Then the dampness  
surrounds her hands and cheeks as an endless wave of tears flow downward.  
"Sailor Pluto,"a familiar voice states instantly the woman with long green hair stops crying  
looking up to see a small bubble of Queen Selenity floating before her,"Why haven't you been preforming  
your duty at the Time Gate."  
"Gomen nasi my queen demo Saturn tricked me here,"she answers bowing her head.  
"Well get back and make sure another invasion doesn't come,"the white hair queen snaps,"It's high  
time you started getting serious about your duty. It doesn't matter what Saturn says you are the  
Senshi of Time and Space."  
"Hai, I'll return immediately,"the green hair woman stands up shakely her tears had left hot  
trails but she didn't let them bother her.  
"Yatta, Ja Ne,"Queen Selenity disappears into the darkness of the night.  
Quietly Setsuna creeps out of her room walking down the hallway pass Hotaru's room. She  
notices there's no sound within*Probably with Shingami.*she smiles gently turning down a hallway  
into darkness...timeless...endless...darkness.  
  
Author's Note:Yup your right I may have given you two chapter demo look it's your favorite thing!  
A cliffie^_~ Have fun don't forget lots of comments and flames too ~_^\/ Ja Ne^_~\/ 


	8. Chapter 7: To Tell The Truth Part A

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundum Wing!;_; I don't own SAilor Moon;_; Ack! There is soo much pressure!  
;_;(you try to finish high school. I'll get to that changelle from Static Scythe demo I have to  
get the song first and get through the 1st week of school);_;'  
  
Chapter 7:To Tell the Truth  
Part A:To Dance Again  
Trowa sits on the roof of the Preventor's building. Sliently he watches the lights of the  
colony. There's the sound of the roof door opening he turns to see waves of green hair advancing  
towards his position. Sliently he watches her maroon eyes stare over the colony. They close then  
open, again another light breezes brushes her hair in her face. This time she doesn't reach over  
and force it back. There is only slience then the sound of a smile, he glances over again.  
"Time is endless demo it is also now,"she whispers softly. Then turns to him,"I have to return to  
my duty I'll be back by dawn." She's about to leap like she did before quickly he catches her  
wrist staring into her maroon eyes,"Gomen nasi demo it must be done."  
"Why are you here tenshi?"he whispers softly pulling her close, brushing her ocean of green from  
her face cupping her chin so she can stare at both of his green eyes. Slience sets in between the  
two, she bits her lower lip trying to look away,"Sailor Pluto onegia stay."  
"I can't,"she answers her eyes longing to go,"I'm Sailor Pluto, solitary guardine of the Time  
Gate."*Why am I trusting him!*her mind screams as she breaks away leaping up into the air. Then  
turning away she glances back at the figure standing alone, before the porthole completely shut.  
There's a slight glistening in the sky of the colony. A lone figure stares at the spot,  
placing his hands in his pockets queitly he whispers"We'll meet again,Pluto." He sees a small  
shinging star through the thickness of the metal.  
***  
Hotaru walks up and back within her own room. The rest of the five guys were hidding some  
where in her room, four she had no idea but the fifth his location was easy to find. She glances  
over at the punched out bed, only to see the top of Duo's head pop out from under the covers.  
Sheepishly he asks,"Can we come out yet?"  
"Iie Shingami,"she snaps,"Not until we follow through with the plan."Instantly the black hair  
girl sighs and begins pacing again.  
There's a knock on the door, instantly she stops and walks over to the door. There Setsuna wearing  
a white t-shirt and pair of jeans. The jingle of keys moves with her hips as she walks in completely  
silent, a small smirk apearing on her face. Quietly she sits down in a chair leaning back closing  
her eyes. Hotaru narrows her violet eyes at the green hair woman. A moment of complete silence  
enters the room. Setsuna sighs with her eyes close,"Duo get out of bed, Heero out of the closet,  
Trowa away from the window. Wufei out from the bathroom. Quatre step two feet back. You all have  
five seconds before I blow you to smitherense."Instantly the five boys step out staring at Hotaru  
then the woman who had her back turned to them. A small smirk appears on her face then returns to  
normal.  
"How did you know?"Hotaru asks in shock,"I made sure you weren't at 'home'."  
"Hotaru, you should know that some questions are best left unanswered,"the green hair woman smiles.  
"So I suppose you know what we were going to do with you?"Wufei narrows his dark eyes.  
"Hai,"she nods firmly then shouts,"Of course I'll take you shopping, Hotaru for the party!"Instantly  
the senshi of death and distruction does a sweatdrop only to have Setsuna go off into a fit of  
giggles,"Now, now Taru-chan you should better than to mess with me."  
"Grrr,"Hotaru frowns crossing her arms,"I'll get you my pretty and your little Key Staff too."  
"It's Garnet Staff,"Setsuna sighs standing up, walking over to the door pulling out a pair of  
black keys,"I still have my mustang! Who wants to go shopping!Shingami I'm stealing your girl for  
a few hours, don't worry we'll be back."instantly grabs Hotaru's hand running out of the building.  
Two minutes after they left, Wufei asks,"Why are we here again?"  
"To discuss Setsuna's mysterious disappearances,"Heero explains.  
"Yeah Trowa why do you think she's Sailor Pluto?"Duo asks,"And what does Hotaru have to do with  
this?"  
"I was resreaching on an ancient tale of onna senshi called Sailor Senshi,"Trowa explains,"Their  
last battle was suppose to be fought around 2000s after that they haven't been heard of since."  
"Sooo, what does that mean?"Duo asks.  
"So throughout history there have been mysterious appreacances of two remaining Sailor Senshi  
appearing Pluto and Saturn, mostly in similar operations as this,"Trowa explains,"A Hotaru and  
Setsuna have appeared at one in 3040, just before After Colony began."  
"Huh? demo that was like nearly 198 years ago!"Duo concludes in shock,"There's no way!"  
"I'm just telling you what I found out,"Trowa states.  
"We should question them especially Lovely, she seems to be the ringleader of the two,"Heero states  
flately.  
"Hai right after those weak onnas get back,"Wufei nods.  
"Iie!"Quatre and Duo shout in unison.  
"Can't we at least wait til after the party?"the blonde begs,"you saw how much they were looking  
forward to it."  
"Hai and remeber I don't care if the world is distroyed, your not going to harm Hotaru,"Duo states firmly  
"And I'll do everything in my power to stop you if you even pull the gun out on her."His normal  
cheerful self being lost as his eyes become cold.  
The other three look at each then nod at the other two. Silence enters the room making time nearly  
stand still.  
***  
Duo walks up to his girlfirend's room knocking on the door. Instantly the black hair girl  
opens, he gasps letting his mouth drop to the ground. She's wearing a tight seghetti strap dark  
purple dress. On her hands are purple gloves. Around her neck is a tight purple cocker with a sliver  
pedant in the middle. Her hair is left down but has small clips of metal done in a crown around  
the upper porition of her head. She blinks staring at the boy in front of her,"Nani?"(Think her  
Saturn dress)  
"Um...wow,"he states in shock,"You look great."  
"Oh arigatou same to you Shingami,"she blushes slightly extending her hand. He smirks taking as they  
walk off towards the elevator"Oh let's get Setsuna, I promised her I wouldn't leave without her."  
"Iie we'll see her soon enough besides,"he jerks his head over in the directions towards her door.  
There is Trowa standing in front of the door wearing a tux."I think Trowa beat yah to her."  
"Ok,"she smiles instantly then grabs his hand running down to the elevator where a limo(that Quatre  
owned) was waiting.  
***  
Fulmbing with her last large dark red earing, Setsuna winces slightly. There's a sudden  
sharp knock instantly causing the earing to fly out of her head under the bed,"Great."she frowns  
then shouts at the door,"I'm coming."then grabs her earing placing it back it.Grumbling she opens  
the door saying,"Taru-chan I..."she goes slient. There stood Trowa, wearing a black tux in his  
hand was a boquet of cream roses,"Oh Trowa gomen nasi I thought you were Hotaru."  
An uneasy silence develops between the two, she smiles saying,"Arigatou demo you didn't have to."  
He nodding handing her the roses, she takes them smiling smelling them,"I know just the place  
for them."she smiles placing them on her berau in a crystal vase."Let's go."she smiles locking her  
door placing the pair of keys in her black purse.  
Trowa and Setsuna walk down to the limo. There is Quatre, Wufei, and Heero near the rear  
door. Quatre smiles saying,"Setsuna you look great."  
"Arigatou,"she smiles happily as she climbs in. Trowa instantly following her. The door closes  
leaving the two alone, instantly she stares at the disappearing figures then turns to Trowa  
snapping,"Yatta what are you up to,"her maroon eyes flashing. Trowa shrugs then looks out the  
window*Good thing Quatre got the $ to send us around the block a few hundred times.*Setsuna crosses  
her arms looking out the window, the boy didn't seem to notice a faint blush creeping through her  
layers of make-up.  
Trowa glances over at the green hair woman getting a look at her really for the frist  
time. Her dress was tight black with several sphegetti straps, each with a gold clip. It clung  
tightly around her waist revealing her slim figure. The flowing fabric stread around her, preventing  
him from seeing her shoes. His eyes travel back up her, reaching her neck there is a chocker with  
a maroon oval dangling slightly. On her ears were two large earings matching the maroon choker.  
Her hair was done up in a network of twists and braids but still slightly loose. Her profile was  
towards the glass seeming ageless and silent. Her head turns to him giving him a questioning look,  
he turns away a smirk tugging his face.  
When they reached the large mansion, their doors open, a gentle hand helps Setsuna out  
of the limo. She stands up with grace, small strands of green hair flowing in her face. She tucks  
some behind her ear looking at the large well-light place she smiles slghtly,"It's beautiful."  
"Shall we go?"Trowa asks extending his hand taking her black glove, she nods as they walk up to  
the front door.  
"Glad you two could make it,"Quatre smiles happily, Setsuna smiles then looks around. Music is  
playing softly with couples dancing. Glancing over at the orchestra she takes a double look towards  
the violin section. *Is that Michiru!*she blinks*Iie, michiru had aqua hair not black*she sighs  
noticing Hotaru and Duo dancing in each others' arms*So The Godess and God of Death and Distruction  
have found each other again after all these centuries.*  
"Setsuna are you yatta?"Quatre asks placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Turning to look at the blonde she smiles,"Hai, I'm fine. Just thinking."He nods happily, Setsuna  
looks back over the crowd noticing a group of four younger girls giggling. One of them had long  
blonde hair left down with a red ribbon in her hair*Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars.*her memory  
replays throughout the centuries*I guess nothing remains peaceful forever demo I should know that.*  
She glances over at the blonde boy next to her saying,"Why are you dancing Quatre-san? I sure  
thousands of young ladies are waiting for you?"  
"Well I, um..."he turns a bit bright red,"It's just I don't she likes me."  
"Nani's not to like,"Setsuna smiles,"Be glad you at least have a chance."she smiles solmenly then  
walks away towards the punch table. Quatre stares at the green hair woman as she picks up a small  
cup then glances at the group of girls. His blue eyes lock with the blonde, meeting another pair  
of bright blue.  
Setsuna smiles watching from the balcony windows.*Venus you owe me*watching the normally  
quiet blonde boy ask the girl to dance. Turning away she over looks the shinging dimonds. A small  
breeze blows over her body sending shivers down her spine, she turns away with her eyes closed.  
She bumps into someone, instantly causing her eyes to open. She stares at a chest, she looks up to  
see Trowa in front of her. Her cheeks go slightly red as she backs away saying,"Gomen nasi Trowa-kun."  
He looks down at her,*maroon eyes*"What are you doing out here?"  
"I've never been much of a partier,"she states the blush fading away.  
He nods still staring into her orbs of maroon,"Are you Sailor Pluto?"  
Her eyes widen in shock silence surrounds them. They return to her normal size as she throws her  
head back laughing,"What makes you say that? That's a good one Trowa."Tears of joy form in her  
eyes, quickly she wipes them saying,"Gomen nasi it's just that's the first time ever anyone has  
considered calling me that."The boy nods then walks away,"Trowa?"she whispers in shock. He looks  
back at her,"Is that why? The flowers?"he nods staring at her. Instantly she frowns crossing her  
arms staring out at the stars,"It's always about time never about the person trapped within."  
There is a sudden scream instantly both turn back to the party. Trowa glances back at the green  
hair woman but she's already running towards the scream. She suddenly stops entering the shadows,  
the brown hair boy pulling out his gun.There's a sliver ring of keys through the halls.  
His eyes widen as he stops at the enterance between the balcony and ballroom. Half of the  
people are on the ground knocked out, in the middle is a large youma firing fire.There's the  
sound of bullet fire, he looks around to see a baracade of the ex-gundum piolets firing at it.  
"Haha! Weak humans!"it laughs blasting the baracades. Several voices shouts out in pain. Quietly  
Trowa runs over to where the amount of people had gathered.  
"Trowa! Thank Allah you weren't hurt,"Quatre states happily,"Where's Setsuna?"  
"She's not here?"he asks in shock.  
"Did you see Hotaru, she said she had to go to the ladies room right before this thing showed up  
and I can't seem to find her,"Duo states in shock.There's a large explosion, causing a few bits  
of debree to fly over their heads,"Aw man."  
"Shut up and let's get out of here,"Wufei states annoyed.  
"Wufei is running away from a battle,"Duo blinks in disbeilf.  
"We are not prepared for this type of combat you American baka,"the black hair man states firmly.  
"Um...guys it's stopped firing,"Quatre states after peaking over the table. All four boys turn  
peaking over the table. There is the youma was looking around rather annoyed. There was an eary  
silence then a sudden shaking with the youma's scream.  
"Who the fuck did that!"the youma screams looking around.  
"We did,"two voice announce rather annoyed. All heads turn to the top portion of the inner levels  
There stood two figures stood back to back. One was taller than the other, their siloetes outlined  
by the lights of the city.  
"From the planet of Death, Distruction, and Rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn, the Sovergin of Silence,"  
the shorter girl shouts pulling out a long scythe is twice her height with a sliver G on it.  
"As time's revolutionary gaurdine I am Sailor Pluto,"the other spreads her wings revealing to be  
pure white,"you shall loose."  
"We are the Sailor Senshi, and on behalf of Saturn and Pluto we shall punish you,"the girls state  
firmly narrowing their eyes staring at the youma.  
"NAni!"it shouts,"Iie! Kuso! You mother fuckin' bitches! You're suppose to be dead!"  
"Not in my book,"Sailor Pluto smirks,"You're up Saturn."  
The black hair girl nods flying high then doing a nose dive,"Meet my Hell!"raising her weapon  
high over head,"Saturn Disctructive Blot!"a wave of midnight black ribbons forms from her glave  
wrapping around the youma. A blot of darkness shoots through having the ribbons shatter.  
"Ha! Try this bitch!"the youma shouts forming a large fire ball at her.  
"Death Scream!"Sailor Pluto shouts hitting the youma in mid attack. The force from the blast sends  
the creature through shattering glass. Instantly the black hair girl runs after it leaving the  
other to glance towards the baracades. Closing her eyes there is a scream in the distant. Within  
seconds a battle worn Sailor Saturn appears holding her scythe in her hand. Violet eyes are bright  
but deadly towards Sailor Pluto.  
"It is done,"Sailor Saturn states firmly bowing her head. When she looks up her eyes have return  
to normal, Sailor Pluto nods then both look straight at the group of five boys peaking over the  
table.  
"Um...hi,"Duo waves only for Wufei to bonk him on the head with the but of his katana. Sailor  
Saturn smirks watching the two, her violet eyes locking with the braided American.  
"Saturn we should be going,"Sailor Pluto states turning around folding her wings.  
"Hai,"the black hair girl states bowing towards the braided boy,"Ja Ne Shingami-sama."Then flies  
catching up with the other, folding her large black wings as her feet touch the ground. There's  
a sharp click causing both to turn around in annoyance"Baka."Sailor Saturn states sharply. Within  
a second flat Heero had at his throat a extremely sharp blade at his throat. His eyes are wide and  
his is gun is being held by the other taller girl.  
"What are you?"he asks annoyed narrowing his eyes towards the older girl.  
"Have I told you before Yuy, you'll never settle anything within your heart with a bullet,"she  
cocks the gun aiming at his eyes. Saturn blinks her violet eyes returning causing her to glow,  
the sharp object at his throat.  
Trowa silently grabs Pluto by the waist causing the bullet to go off. He holds her wrist  
tightly staring into her large maroon eyes. The other arm is around her waist holding her firmly.  
Large maroon eyes in shock lock with one green eye. She shivers feeling his gentle touch on her  
wings, moving up her body, his other hand craddles her chin forcing her to lock on to those deep  
green eyes. A tear forms in her eyes sliding down her right eye, gently he brushes it away still  
holding her face within his hands.   
Bang! Sailor Saturn's eyes open wide in shock as she feels the bullet glaze her shoulder.  
Instantly she falls, the scythe falling to the ground with a clank, grasping her shoulder. She  
looks at her usually white glove, blood shows brightly,"Kuso Sailor Pluto,"she whispers starting  
to turn around. She stares at the scene, Sailor Pluto locking eyes with Trowa. Then she hears a  
sharp a clank staring up at a frowning boy with a long braid,"Shingami-sama?"her voice is frighten  
causing her eyes to become childish once more.  
  
Author's Notes: Well what did yah think? I've been really busy with school but I finally got it  
out^_~. Hope you liked it. Yes I did leave you with a cliffie=P hey I've been really good about  
those lately.  



	9. Chapter7: To Tell The Truth Part B

Timeless  
White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing!  
  
Author's Notes:Arigatou!takes a bow Arigatoutakes another then looks up Hey! This is my fanfic!  
Grrr.Demo Arigatoutakes another bow I like to thank all the little people who I had to step on  
to get here.Suddenly a wave of paper work hits the stage stending our beloved author off stage  
Audience:Whoohoo! she's gone!  
WR:Like hell I am I'll be back!=p so let's get on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 7: To Tell The Turth  
Part B:Pin the Tenshi  
Bang! Sailor Saturn's eyes open wide in shock as she feels the bullet glaze her shoulder.  
Instantly she falls, the scythe falling to the ground with a clank, grasping her shoulder. She  
looks at her usually white glove, blood shows brightly,"Kuso Sailor Pluto,"she whispers starting  
to turn around. She stares at the scene, Sailor Pluto locking eyes with Trowa. Then she hears a  
sharp a clank staring up at a frowning boy with a long braid,"Shingami-sama?"her voice is frighten  
causing her eyes to become childish once more.  
"Who are you?" the voice seems far and distant. Sailor Saturn blinks staring up at the boy who  
she cares so much for.  
"Duo,"she whispers moving slowly to a kneeling position.  
"Don't move!"he shouts pulling the safety off, instantly she freezes locking eyes with him,"Why  
the fuck do you look like Hotaru!"There's a complete moment of silence scared violet eyes meeting  
disalunionalist blue,"Answer me!"suddenly he shoves the gun straight between her eyes. The cold  
metal presses against her forehead right on the purple symbol of Saturn. His hand was shakey  
violently but only she could feel the rythme through her brain. Tears began to weld up in her  
eyes as she says,"Shinigami-chan onegai."  
"I asked you a question,"he firmly narrows his eyes,"Who are you?"  
"Watashi wa Toma Hotaru,"she states firmly then the tears fall as she looks down sobbing.  
It took a few seconds before Duo actually registered what she had said. The gun fell to  
the floor as the braided American boy engulfs the crying fallen angel. Within seconds he felt  
tears of confusion falling as well, sprinkling in her dark black hair.  
"If Hotaru is Sailor Saturn then that means,"Quatre turns around to see the tall senshi known  
as Sailor Pluto still locked in Trowa's arms,"Sailor Pluto is Setsuna Lovely!"  
At hearing her name the Sailor Senshi turns towards the scene. Her eyes are wide with  
fear noticing the blood staining her fellow friend's shoulder,"Taru-chan!"she's about to run only  
to have Trowa pin her down on the hard ground. She screams,"Taru-chan!Kuso! Let me go!"she struggles  
until feeling the pressure of pure cold metal on the back of her neck.  
"Calm down she's fine,"a voice reassures her,"Duo's with her."hot breathe tickling her ear producing  
an indicrible shiver down her spine as it mixes with the coldness of the metal."Everything is  
going to be fine Setsuna."  
"Leave me alone!"she screams attempting to push him off. This only sends them rolling, his gun is  
flung to the side. He stops the spinning process pinning her underneathe him narrowing his one  
green eye at her,"Get off!"she struggles again.  
"Not until you tell us what's going on,"he replies firmly,"I promise nothing will happen to you  
or Hotaru."  
"It's a long story,"she states his face seems to be inching towards hers.  
"I'm willing to listen tenshi,"his face is only a few centimeters away from her,"demo before you  
tell it there's something you should know."gently he brushes away a few of the green strains of  
hair.She remains silent caught within his gaze.  
"Iie!"she screams suddenly pushing him off and running into a room of complete darkness. The  
sound of her fading high heel boots in the distant.  
Trowa stands up staring at her figure growing further away. All the other ex-gundum piolets  
stare at her. Hotaru sighs heavily breaking the silence,"She'll never find it if she keeps this  
position."  
"What do you mean?"Duo asks curiously looking down at the girl within in his arms now standing.  
"Ever since the beginning even in the Sliver Millenium she's been forbidden from love, it would  
interfere with her position as gaurdine,"Sailor Saturn explains,"demo she's not suppose to let  
anyone know, it's the fourth taboo."  
"Huh? 4th taboo?"Wufei asks.  
"Maybe I should start from the beginning,"Sailor Saturn sighs pulling up a chair that wasn't damaged.  
"Trowa are you going to come?"Quatre asks looking at the boy who hadn't moved.  
"Iie,"was the answer then he takes off in the direction she had ran.  
***  
My mind is screaming right now. Two voices racing through my head.  
~Why are you running? Don't you want happiness~  
*I'm Sailor Pluto, It's against the 4th taboo*  
~You know you love him~  
I turn down the long narrow halls til I reach the garden. The moonlight shining high over  
head, with the reflections of the colony on the roof. I look franically for the porthole but can't  
find one*Kuso! Where is it!* There's the sudden snap of a twig, instantly I take off running again.  
*I...want to go back demo I can't.*  
~His arms are warm and soft, comforting as well. Tell me Princess of Pluto why don't you want him  
to love you. The 4th taboo was only for those gaurdines that were at the gate for less than 50  
years. You of all should know that.*  
*Demo*  
~Iie demos Setsuna Lovely, reincarnation of Setsuna Meiou, you love Trowa Braton, No Name.~  
Suddenly I stop standing in the middle of the grounds. Feeling the tears beginning to fall, I  
cover my face trying to hide the pain. Then a firm pair of arms wrap around my body, holding  
support. Again I try to break but he only holds me closer.  
Hot breathe steams on my ear as he whispers,"tenshi."  
***  
Trowa looks down at the girl within his arms. Large marron eyes stare back at forest  
green. Easily he reads them, frighten, lonliness, death, and pain swirling within a wrap of marroon  
and blackness. Again she tries to pull away only for the weight to be shifted sending them rolling  
on the grass on a downward slop. Finally they stop, marroon still staring at him. Long locks of  
green hair surround his body, his new tux was slightly tourn.  
Her breathing fast making her breast press against his chest. Their faces are able to  
brush noses making each breathe hot and shivering. Gently taking his hand to remove the hair from  
her face he whispers,"What is it about you that makes me like this?"  
"Huh?"her eyes are wide still trying to back up.  
Taking her face within his hands he barely brushes his lips against hers,"Ashiteru Setsuna."Her  
eyes widen in shock as he suddenly placing his lips on hers stroking them open gently. She trys  
again to protest demo ends up in greef as his tongue strokes hers. Closing her eyes she surrenders  
slowly beginning to kiss back with endless passion. The kiss becomes more frece as she gently  
moves her hands to his back and bottom of his head. Her fingers interwine within the brown locks  
as his taste sends her into a bliss. Her head is swimming warm fills every region of her body.  
Gently his hands stroke her wings, they had been folded but now held the two together tightly,  
letting neither of the two escape. All of the while their tonques waging wars only to form into  
a dance of passion. Finally they pull apart staring into each others eyes, the lingering silence  
enters.  
Setsuna stares at Trowa, her lips are a thin line. Trowa stares back at Setsuna again  
being drained from everything he had just shown. After an intense moment she looks down at her  
lap, trying to hide the blush thinking*So that's why they call him the 'No Name' there is no  
name that can discribe him.*  
"I need to be going,"she states standing up, her uniform now covered with grass stains. A porthole  
now forms in the middle of the feild. Silently the boy stares standing up, within another flash,  
he grabs her again by the waist,"Gomen Trowa-kun I have to."  
"Iie,"he nuzzles into her neck, kissing it softly, he whips her around staring into her eyes  
seriously,"Don't go Tenshi."  
"Sailor Pluto!"a voice calls from the porthole, within a second again the boy is alone with the  
swirls of the porthole closing.Not before another final glance of the maroon eyes.  
***  
"that's baiscally it,"Hotaru explains, she's now wearing her dress. Duo's arm is still wrapped  
around her waist,"I know it's really crazy but every word is true."  
Slience sets in between the group. Each of them only having a beginning of an understanding  
of her pain. The door opens from the balcony instantly all heads turn to see Trowa wearing a tourn  
tux covered with grass stains. His only visible eye holds one emotion but it quickly flickers  
away with the wind,loss.  
"She's gone?"Hotaru asks sighingly heavily she knew the answer as Trowa nods walking out of the  
room.His face becomes blank with loss and grief.  
*Setsuna? Oneiga don't you see the love you've longed for is right here?*the tiny black girl  
glances towards the window.  
***  
Silently again all alone I stand watching the man who had captured my heart. Diana had  
seen everything and reported to both queens. Now I've lost my privileges that I've strived so  
hard for. At times I truly wonder if it's worth all the trouble, at times I just want to know  
why me? Baka destiny, it's always screwed Usagi-hime over and now it's screwing me hard in the  
ass.  
***  
"Fuck it,"a harsh whispers through the time releam.  
Instantly I jump up from my basket looking around. There's Sailor Pluto gripping her staff tightly,  
even with her dark tone skin her knuckles look bleached. Curiously I ask,"Nani Pluto-san?"  
"Fuck it,"she replies walking over to the time gate shouting,"Time Gate I command you to open!"  
"Iie! Pluto! If you leave again you'll surely die!"I shout jumping. She stares down at me then  
shakes her head.  
"The future was suppose to be allowed to change,"the green hair woman states,"I'm doing this for  
Usagi-hime."Then a bright white light engulfs her body as she leaves again.  
***  
Quietly I walk down the street, rain was falling from the false environment here on the  
My body shivers slightly as I check the address on the paper*Funny, he never let me know when I  
was around*my thoughts drifting back to the tall ex-gundum piolet. I walk into the building  
being able to become completely undected,*they only can see a shadow of a once great gaurdine,  
hm I wonder what Usagi-hime would say if she knew what I'm planning to do?* I walk down the  
hallway for the quaters til I stop in front of his room. My heart is pounding rapidly*Please  
forgive me Trowa-kun.*Then again I walk away towards my own old room. Pulling out the key I unlock  
it stepping in.  
Within seconds everything is packed*Funny the only things I treasure are all in this  
world not at the Time Relam.*I look over at a picture instantly reconginzing the boy*Correction  
the only things minus one.*I correct myself as I finsih packing everything before heading towards  
the gym.  
The trip down the long narrow hallway was very quick. The door swing open revealing a  
completely empty room, even the large equipment was missing*Something's not right,*my mind instantly  
reconqizes danger. Placing my bag I pull out my small transformation key shouting,"Pluto Comsos  
Power! Make-Up!" Instantly I'm again transformed with the staff at my hand, again picking up  
my bag I sulm it over my shoulder looking back at the darkness of the room.  
"You're leaving again,"his voice whispers through the silence.  
"Hai,"I reply looking towards the darknest end of the room. Silence comes between us then the  
sound of shoes hitting the floor means he's approaching.*Kuso! It's like my dream!*  
Flashback! Go to Chapter 6:Priorities if you don't remeber  
Sailor Pluto stares at the tallest ex-gundum piolet standing a few feet away from her.  
Their gazes lock yet again, drawing the two closer together. His one of his arms wraps around  
her waist the other holding her chin.  
"Trowa-kun,"she trys to back up.  
"Tenshi, as gaurdine of time I presume you have alot of responibilty,"his gaze is steady but his  
eyes are inching towards her,"demo follow your emotions."Softly he again plants his lips on hers.  
Before she realizes it there is a soft pressing of lips apond her causing her to melt instantly  
as he wraps firm arms around her waist. She pushes away but he deepens the kiss somehow making  
the rest of time remain still.Then slowly she begins to respond feeling the warmth and comfort  
within the arms. It didn't matter where he was only that he was holding her. Gentle hands run  
through the endless miles of green hair.Soft brown hair dances through her fingers.He breaks the  
kiss again having their eyes lock.  
Suddenly she blinks then inches towards him again brushing on his lips gently. They open  
allowing her to enter their canverns again, she mutters,"I just want to make sure you're not  
a dream No name." Holding him close to her only for him to respond by stroking her soft white  
wings. With the slightest touch they engulf his body wrapping around him, the key staff is long  
forgotten remaining on the floor.  
Neither the kissing couple notices it's bright glowing. Then a porthole opens for a pair  
of blue eyes to stare at the scene."Pluto! You have to come back!"Diana shouts.  
The two break staring at the gray cat. Trowa's one eyes widen slightly noticing the cat  
is really talking. Sailor Pluto sighs breaking from Trowa's arms to pick up her stuff that was  
thrown down. Slunging the bag over her shoulder she holds Trowa's cheek within her hand then presses  
her lips on it. Instantly he grabs her pressing his lips again to hers.  
"Come with me,"she whispers grabbing his wrist, her maroon eyes pleading,"Don't worry nothing can  
go wrong."He nods as he lets her drag her into the darkness of the 4th dimension.  
  
Author's Note: Well what did yah think.  
Setsuna:Is it over yet?  
WR:Iie! I still got more in planned for you! Hahaha=p well gtg Ja Ne  



	10. Chapter 8: Surrender to Endless Bliss

Timeless  
White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing so =p  
*Last Time*  
"Pluto! You have to come back!"Diana shouts.  
The two break staring at the gray cat. Trowa's one eyes widen slightly noticing the cat  
is really talking. Sailor Pluto sighs breaking from Trowa's arms to pick up her stuff that was  
thrown down. Slunging the bag over her shoulder she holds Trowa's cheek within her hand then  
presses her lips on it. Instantly he grabs her pressing his lips again to hers.She pulls back  
from the kiss but grabs his hand. Staring into his eyes.  
"Come with me,"she whispers grabbing his wrist, her maroon eyes pleading,"Don't worry nothing can  
go wrong."He nods in a daze as he lets her drag her into the darkness of the 4th dimension.  
*On With Chapter 8*  
  
Chapter 8:Endless Bliss  
Silently the green hair girl pulls Trowa through the porthole as it closes. The young  
Preventer stares at the situation. It's like the room was completely painted with the stars,  
including the floor. She pulls him forward, his eyes wondering from her gloved hand to her arm  
and back of her head.  
"You mustin' tell anyone of what your about to see,"her voice carries easily through the 4th  
dimension. He nods, her sigh sounds like a muffled chuckle like she knows what's going on. Finally  
they come to brown doorway, she opens it leading him in. Her white wings folded behind her as she  
turns around letting his hand go. The door closes quietly as Trowa stares at the room.  
The green hair woman walks over to a cup of already hot made tea. The scent fills the  
small room. Quietly she sits down inhaling deeply motioning with her hand for him to sit across  
her.  
"Why did you bring me here?"he asks leaning over the table.  
"I know all about you No Nashi(No Name i think),"she opens her eyes,"And all the questions that  
you have for me can't be answered through Heero's laptop. Only these gates hold my past."  
Trowa lifts his visible eyebrow, she sets the cup down. Her gloves are a sharp contrast against  
the dark wood. He grabs her hand, making her jump slightly. Their eyes lock as his voice begs  
"then tell me your story tenshi."  
"Tell you,"she stands up pulling her hand away. The ancient senshi shakes her head forming the  
Garnet Staff in her hand,"iie, Trowa-kun, I'll have to show you."Suddenly the staff begins to  
glow a dark/bright red sending pictures into his mind through violent flashes...an older woman  
with dark green hair only to have sliver streaks through it...another woman with long sliver hair  
done in a funny hair style...the large white door opening....a small pink hair girl running through  
the doors...Sailor Moon...Sailor Pluto's first death...begining reborn and working on a project  
only to transform again into Sailor Pluto...Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto fighting Sailor Uranus  
and Sailor Neptune as they are under Galaxia's control....a little girl with green hair standing  
in the middle of a corn feild...then complete darkness for a milasecond a boy with long bangs  
covering one of his eyes. Behind him is a tall red machine towering over him.  
The light from the Garnet Rod is gone leaving Trowa to open his eyes. He stares at her,  
her face is down cast quietly is about to turn away in complete silence. Suddenly he walks up to  
her til there's again only an inch between them,"I understand tenshi."He leans down kissing her  
lips again, placing his hand on the staff, over her smooth glove. His tongue enters her mouth as  
his arm snakes around her waist playing with the back of her bow"I could care less about your  
past."his mutters through the kiss,"Demo I'm glad you told me."  
"Onna! Where the fuck do you think you're going!"Wufei's voice rings through the dimension. Trowa  
looks up towards where the voice is, only to see a movie-like playing of the war of 195 AC. Wufei  
is chasing Sally.  
Suddenly the scene changes to see a blonde crazyed eye boy sitting in a large machine.  
Instantly Trowa reconizes Quatre as he says,"I want revenge on this crazy world." Sailor Pluto  
slips from his grip walking over to the image then pulling out her staff just as the image shows  
Trowa's gundum pushing Heero's out of the blast of the twin blaster. The scene changes quickly into  
a few weeks ago. There's only the showing of stars and the glowing the garnet, she sighs heavily.  
"You've seen everything,"Trowa states walking up behind her. She nods firmly but remains silent.  
There's a moment of silence, before she speaks,"If you're wondering if I know you're true name,  
No nashi the answer is hai demo you've been here for too long. You need to go back."  
"What do you mean I?"he asks firmly frowning, she turns away long green hair blowing in the breeze.  
Her smile has faded as the color quickly leaves her cheekbones.  
"Tenshi!"he cries attempting to grab her arm but only slips through into the darkness. His body  
is falling through darkness. His mouth is open as free fall takes affect on him, a loud voice  
screams,"Setsuna!"  
***  
Trowa sits up with a start, looking around. He's back in his own bed surrounded in darkness.  
Heavily his breathing makes his chest rise and fall. Green eyes screaching for a sign from anyone  
or thing to tell him it was real.*She leaves no evidence behind her*his mind thinks*Why does she  
keep pushing me away. It's so odd, normally it's the man who does it. Demo in this case, she's  
keeps running. Why tenshi? Why?* He licks his lips that are chapped but still can taste her.  
*Like fresh breeze, flowers, and power.*he thinks a small smirk forms on his face*green tea*.  
Quietly he gets out of bed walking over to the window looking out.Leaning against the  
glass he looks out seeing the endless amounts of stars."I want you to stop thinking about me,"  
Sailor Pluto's voice states firmly. He turns to see her figure outlined darkly through the  
night."Please I have to remain at my post. You don't understand." He steps forward she steps back.  
"Setsuna-chan oneiga,"he grabs her hand, noticing it's no longer gloved white. Deilcate hands held  
firmly within his grasp,"You were just like I was, can't you see that fate is done."  
"For you, demo my battles are forever,"she state firmly, in the night's darkness her tears glizen.  
"Fuck this,"he states grabbing her and pressing hard on her lips,"Just feel,"he whispers sending  
a hot trail of kisses down her neck, pulling her closer.  
"Trowa,"a faint distant mummer is heard, he stops staring into those endless maroon eyes.  
"Nani?"he asks noticing a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.  
"I want this to work demo it won't fate won't let us,"she attempts to back away.  
"Iie!"he states firmly, pushing her roughly against the wall, cupping her face within his hand.  
"How can you say you want this to work and won't attempt to help! Ashiteru Setsuna. Not Sailor  
Pluto. I love you, please stop pushing me away before we do something that we'll both regret."  
The entire time he says this his green eyes are intense staring into her large orbs. Suddenly his  
touch becomes gentle again,"please give us a shot. Hotaru and Duo did, why not us?"gently he  
breaths into her neck his words becoming blurred as he says,"I'm tired of being alone. As are you,  
tenshi."Sending spontanious chills down her spine.  
"Trowa,"Setsuna closes her eyes, the moan escapes from her lips. Suddenly he's there in her mouth  
again, tasting as sweet and raw as ever.  
"Setsuna,"his hot breath is again on her neck, stearing her towards the bed."Do you want this?"  
he asks looking down at the green hair tenshi senshi underneathe him. Her maroon eyes stare up  
at him for a moment neither speak, suddenly she grabs his body with her arms holding him against  
her. Pulling on his shirt then quietly whispering in his ear,"I've been waiting since the  
beginning of time."She kisses his neck working on removing his shirt, touching his bare back  
gently. Trowa smirks slightly as he is suddenly rolled on to his back, staring up at his tenshi,  
as the night of passion begins.  
***  
"Setsuna Parallel Lovely,"a cold voice reads the name on top of a piece of paper,"According to  
her record this isn't the first time she has broken one of the taboos of the Time Steam. Since she  
is the reincarnation of Setsuna Mieoh, the chosen gaurdine for the Time Steam. She will be punished  
like before."  
"Don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?"an annoyed voice asks.There is no answer,"She  
has given her entire past lives for this job. I say we just fire her and get another person to  
do the damn job."  
"We could demo who?"a third female voice asks.  
"We ARE the Fates!"the second shouts hysterically,"Can't we just randomly choose someone other  
than the Sailor Senshi! God! Give the damn girls a break!"  
"Yatta! You're giving me a large headache!"the first states slaming her hand on the table,"So it's  
settle Setsuna Parallel Lovely is no long Sailor Pluto demo what about Sailor Saturn?"  
"She's got her Shingami back just do what yah did to him! Prevent her from using her powers in  
this lifetime. Then when he's reborn as the REAL Shingami, reposition her as the Goddess of Death.  
Once Lovely and Barton die in this life time just send them to the eternity within the Time Steam.  
Come on give my damn gaurdienes a break!"  
"Cosmos settle down,"the second snaps,"You're getting too worked up over this."  
"Shut up Galaxia!"Cosmos snaps, her white hair flying behind.  
"Will you two stop bickering!" There's a complete moment of silence."Then it's settled,"the third  
states pulling a long thread to weave it into a long cloth of lives and history.  
"Hai,"the first states,"Next up is Jennifer Jones."pulling out a new folder with a completely   
unrelated name.  
"Wait! Before we get into this,"Cosmos demands,"Whoses gonna tell her?"  
"YOU!"the other two shout in unsion,"She's YOUR graudine."  
"Oh yeah, hehe,"Cosmos sweatdrops,"Now about this Jennifer Jones."  
***  
What seems like hours later, Trowa wakes with the sunshing through the window. His eyes  
stare down at the sleeping tenshi in his arms. Tightly he presses her back into his chest, smelling  
her long green hair. Sliently he runs his fingers through the yards of locks, interwining easily  
her bare skin is slowly revealed to him. Another smirk forms on his lips, his eyelids again  
become droopy as he thinks*MY tenshi.*  
"Are you going back to sleep or going to get up?"her voice comes from the opposite side of the  
body. Within seconds maroon eyes are facing his green eyes, but for some reason they look different  
in comparisson to the normal look of being the gaurdine,"Morning."her voice whispers like the  
breeze.  
There's a moment of complete slience between them,"Aishiteru,"then kisses her nose. Her cheeks  
show the pinkness they did last night.  
"Aishiteru No Nashi,"she smirks kissing him on the lips.He smirks feeling her body shift again  
onto his.  
"Trowa open up!"Wufei's voice calls through the door."I know that braided baka is in there!"  
Instantly the two forwn towards the door, but the banging continues. Causing Trowa to slip  
out from underneathe her warm body. Setsuna's blush instantly pales as she clutches the comforter  
towards her body.Wrapping the sheet around his body, Trowa opens the door a peak,"Duo's not here!"  
"Sure whatever,"Wufei states trying to look in, instantly his face pales seeing the discarded  
femine clothing on the floor. He stares at Trowa then the cloths then Trowa who slams the door in   
the chinese boy's face. Quickly he returns to Setsuna's side holding her close.  
"Did you give him a nose bleed?"she asks smirking slightly, he shakes his head no then kisses  
her again.  
***  
Within the deepths of the 4th dimension. A queen angrily paces with her hands behind her  
back*How dare Pluto take this long! Something is going to happen and she won't give me the answers  
that I want! Remeber Selenity keep clam, she'll get what she deserves shortly.* Suddnly the door  
to the Time Steam opens to reveal a cat with gray eyes that are watering,"Who the fuck are you!  
Where's Sailor Pluto!"  
"Watashi wa Diana, Queen Selenity, Sailor Pluto has been releaved of her duty as the gaurdine of  
the Time Steam. Gomen demo I can't say when she'll be back she has broken the fourth taboo and  
the Fates have writen her life in for her. I must go now. Ja Ne."Then the door closes on the  
Sliver Millenium, leaving a completely shocked Queen Selenity in her throne room.  
***   
Wufei walks into the large cafeteria of the Preventors sitting down next to Quatre and  
Heero. Hotaru was sitting accross from them eating quietly,Quatre looks around asking,"Where's  
Setsuna and Trowa?"  
"Fuckin' blonde moron!"Wufei shouts instantly covering his face, blood trikling down his nose,  
"Onna give me a kuso napkin!"  
"My name is NOT onna,"the black hair girl states firmly using the last napkin to wipe a crumb off  
her chin.  
"Injustice!"Wufei shouts getting up to get himself a napkin, cursing all the way.  
"HI!"Duo's hyper voice carries through the cafeteria, instantly all heads at the table turn to see  
the braided boy walking over with a pile of food on his tray,"Hey babe,"he winks sitting next to  
Hotaru, kissing her on the cheek,"Hey Wu-man! What happened? Your nose is bleeding. did you piss  
off Heero?"  
"Iie actually all I did was ask where Trowa and Setsuna are,"Quatre states.  
"Well there's Trowa,"Wufei states matter of factly giving him*What have you've been up to?*look  
before glancing away. Trowa just nods sitting next to Quatre eating silently. Only Hotaru caught  
an extremely small smirk on his lips.  
***  
Sailor Pluto walks up to the large white doors that she calls home. Before she leaves that  
dimension and time she glances over her shoulder towards the large building. A small smirk forms  
on her lips*I'll be back No Nashi, I promise.*Pulling out her transformation key she shouts,"Pluto  
Cosmos Power! Make-up!" but instead of transforming into Sailor Pluto she remains in her cloths.  
"Nani?!"  
"DOn't try it again,"a familiar yet colder voice states.  
"Whose there,"she demands turning around to see only a girl with long pigtails done in hearts  
"Princess,"her voice is in shock.  
"Iie Setsuna,"the girl shakes her head. She has long sliver hair but with the looks of 18 exception  
of her dark blue eyes,"Cosmos, one of the three fates of the universe."  
"Sailor Cosmos,"Setsuna mutter repeating the name in horror,"Oh kime-sama."  
"It's yatta,"the girl states smiling slightly walking towards the tall green hair woman,"you all  
deserve happiness, for all those years you've server me. Now this is my chance for a airgatou."  
"Iie! You can't take over my duty!"Setsuna states in horror.  
"Gomen nasi demo as Sailor Cosmos you and Hotaru's powers have been deleted penitilized until your  
next life time,"she explains firmly,"You are going to do this weather you wish to or not. Since  
you broke all of the taboos this is only option other than death and no chance at happiness at  
all. Gomen nasi demo it's time for me to go and you to return to your love one. If you can't do  
this because of that then it's your final order from Princess Serenity, last heir of the White  
Moon Kingdom."Suddenly the gate began to fade quickly,"Ja Ne Pluto, Setsuna my friend."  
"Princess!"Setsuna shouts in horror as they both fade into thin air,"Iie!"she screams falling on  
her knees, tears falling down her face*All those years! All those fuckin' years for nothing!*she  
covers her face crying*Iie! I still have something.Trowa! No Nashi!*she stands up running back  
towards the building*Trowa...I need Trowa.*Her long green hair flying behind her as she runs.  
  
Author's Notes:Well what do you think? Is it good? Did I take too long to write it. Hey I've been  
really busy with school.I've been trying to get this out ASAP. Now let me know what you think k?  
Great. Thank you all for your patience. Ja Ne ^_~ I'll get the next one up soon too. 


	11. Chapter 9:It's Time(Last chapter!)

Timeless  
By: White Rose  
I'm alive! REally I am! Gomen nasi that it took soooooooo long!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDUM WING!  
Audience:hush  
WR:Arigatou and on with the fic ^_~ demo I like to thank Amber Jade Eyes,   
Jupiter's Light,  
Midnight Lily, and Myst Lady for being my loyal fans. I really appreciate it   
;_;' I'm so happy!  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Audience:Throws several layers of lawsuits at the author shouting,"Shut the   
fuck up!"  
WR:WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mommmie! They're being mean!  
WR Notes:  
"..."=talking  
*...*=thoughts  
WR:Er no I think I'll write that fic now  
  
Chapter 10: It's Time  
  
"You're free, Setsuna," a familiar sliverary voice sings through the damp   
air of the colony.  
*All those years,*a green hair woman thinks*after all this time*Without a   
second thought her  
feet take off as if they have wings*I'm HIS!*  
  
Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
-Only Time  
  
Setsuna runs, long green hair flowing behind her. Tears are flying down her   
face. Then  
the rain began to fall from above. Hard in sheets making her hair stick to   
her cloths and face.  
She turns a corner a white flash enters the back of her mind.  
*Long brown bangs can be seen hiding one green eye. Slowly the head lifts   
so both eyes are visible  
shining green*In the background of a passing car words can be heard...  
  
And who can say  
if your heart grows  
as your heart chose  
-Only Time  
  
Sailor Pluto stares into the vivid window into the dimension of the   
Gundums. On the screne  
is a sixteen year old boy is sitting in a Tarus suit. In front of him is a   
large black mecha, also  
known as Deathscythe, pioleted by 02. Bringing up the beam cannon the boy   
aims at the large mecha  
and presses the button. In a specital of lights the mecha is up into a cloud   
of light, falling  
away. The boy stares at the scene in front of him, the result of his   
actions. There's sparkles  
floating in front of him, his mouth is moving on the screen but no sounds   
come out. His lips  
seems to being saying,"Those sparkles...they're my tears."  
Unknown to the young boy a single tear fell down a tall woman's cheek"Gomen   
nasi No Nashi."  
The few words echoe through the 4th dimension, called time.  
  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your loves flies  
-Only Time  
  
  
A boy about the age of sixteen is bowing in the center of a circus ring.   
His head is down  
with his eyes closed as he bows. His outfit is a clown's revealing his well   
toned body to the  
crowd. They're cheers are drowned out as Setsuna stares at him from the   
entrance of the tent.  
Silently she watches him stand up and walks away, a small smile playing on   
her lips. Unkown to  
her a pair of green eyes glances at a sea of dark green hair disappearing   
into thin air.  
  
Who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
-Only Time  
  
Long green hair takes another slient turn towards a building that she had   
just walked so  
far from. His figure could still be clearly made out from outside the   
mansion. In his hand was a  
sliver flute gently blowing in it creating a beautiful melody. His eyes are   
closed as he sways  
slightly with notes from the song. The background a soft violin can be heard   
harmony echoing  
through the halls of time.  
  
Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
  
Sailor Pluto stares at the boy in the spacesuit. She's wearing her white   
lab coat with a  
photo id pinned to her right side. She doesn't say anything but just stares   
at him, holding back  
the tears that are threatening to fall. She turns to go but there's the   
sound of movement under  
the sheets.  
"You're up,"she states firmly turning back around.  
He nods then stares at her,"Who are you? Who am I?"  
"Gomen nasi demo there is no background on you, sir,"she asks clamly, or as   
much her mask would  
permit,"Don't you remeber anything?"  
"Iie, I don't,"he states holding his head looking down at the hospital   
bedsheets.  
  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart  
  
His bare chest is clearly visiable. Revealing a few scars and his well   
developed muscles.  
Gently his hands take hers, interwining gracefully, pulling her closer. She   
shivers at his touch  
against hers. The pair of green eyes are visible as his lips pull her as   
close as lovers could  
ever get.  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Lazily she opens her eyes as sunlight dances accross the funiture. Slowly   
she begins to  
move only to find something no someone's arms wrapped around her stomach.   
Instantly reconzieing  
the size and shape, her eyes widen slightly in shock. Only for her cheeks to   
flare up a light shade  
of pink. There's a constant hot breeze near her neck sending shivers down   
her spine. Carefully  
she turns around to face the man beside her. Gently she reaches up stroking   
some of his bangs  
out of his face, brushing against his face.  
Instantly his green eye snaps open focusing on dark marroon surrounded in a   
sea of green.  
Slowly he smiles capturing her chin with one of his hands, the other pulling   
her closer. Gently  
he presses his lips on her capturing this tenshi again and again.  
  
Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
-Only time  
  
Setsuna shakes her head as she enters the Preventor's building, instantly   
heading towards  
the elevator, hitting the 10th floor, the door closes with a bing.  
"Setsuna,"a familiar voice calls instantly she turns her head to see the   
reflection of Sailor  
Cosmos in the wood,"Operation Time must be stopped if you are to find   
happiness. Please don't  
let it happen."  
"Hai, Kime-hime,"Setsuna states firmly with a derminaned look. Sailor Cosmos   
bows them her image  
is completely gone.  
The beep of the elevator hits the 10th floor. Hysterically she runs towards   
the experimental  
section. Flashing her id-card she enters the door, using the railing to stop   
her from falling a  
few feet down. Instantly her garnet eyes lock on a familiar head facing away   
from her. His gaze  
is towards the large circlular machine. Tears begin to water her eyes again   
as her choked voice  
whispers,"No Nashi."  
"Well I'm gald you could make it, Dr. Lovely,"Zechs appears from behind her.   
She looks at him  
then back down at the group of teenagers,"We're about to start is there   
anything you need."  
"Hai,"she states determined, tears are about to fall a she brusts   
out,"Operation Time is  
cancelled."  
"Huh? What do you mean cancelled?!"one of the passing engineers asks in   
shock.  
"You heard me,"the green hair woman states firmly, tears had melted back   
into her pupils, as if  
they were never there,"There's too much risk."  
"If this has anything to do with,"Zechs is about to continue.  
"Iie it doesn't,"she snaps,"It's something that fate forbids. History isn't   
made by it repeating  
it self, it's made by finding corrections that the people in the past made.   
Maybe it's possible  
the reason that the fates are against this project."There's silence in the   
entire project area  
"There's a limit where time can't be controlled by a single person. If we   
have this project we  
might affect the flow of time. Can't we as humans just let it flow as it   
should?"  
There's complete silence. Niether the head of the engineer or Zechs say   
anything. She turns  
around walking down to the machine, looking at it in all it's glory. Shining   
a dull sliver against  
the floscent lights. Placing her hand on the machine she closes her eyes   
saying,"Serenity-sama do  
your bidding."Then a sudden bright light causing everyone except Hotaru and   
Setsuna to be blinded  
and turn away, within seconds the entire room is filled with light.  
  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
-Only Time  
  
A twenty year old man walks down the street. He's humming happily then   
walks up to a large  
house, his long braid flying into the wind. Hinding the red roses he had   
bought behind his back  
he unlocks the door it flies open as he shouts,"Honey! I'm home!"  
"I can see that,"a familiar woman states, about the age of twenty as well.   
She's wearing a black  
tank top with tight black pants,"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."   
Short black hair clings  
to her chin.  
"Great Taru-chan,"he smiles walking up to her as she turns away towards the   
stove. Gently he  
wraps his arm around her.  
"Duo get out! I have work to do,"she state firmly.  
"Hai so do I,"he smirks, the roses still behind his back.  
"Like what is it another attack?"worry comes into her voice.  
"Iie demo,"he states pulling the roses out from behind his back,"I remeber   
this year! So it's  
like work. Happy Anniversary."pecking her on the cheek,"After how about you   
and me play cops and  
robbers."  
"Only if I get to be the robber," she giggles taking the flowers and placing   
them in a vase.  
"Bad Bad Hotaru,"he smirks wrapping his arms around her waist,"You're going   
to jail for this."  
"Hey! No fair Mr. Maxwell!"she screams but in vain as he picks her up and   
makes sure the stove is  
off carries her off to the couch.  
"All is fair in love and war, Mrs. Maxwell,"he smirks winking pouncing on   
top of her. She giggles  
as his ear to ear grin forms and kisses her on the nose. Taking her right   
hand in his he kisses  
the white opal set in a gold ring, he kisses it then moves up her arm to her   
neck.  
"Hm,"she moans,"You might have won the battle demo I'll win the war."then   
slips out from under  
him standing up,"Catch me if you can Shingami,"taughting him by shaking her   
hips as she casusally  
walks out of the living room.  
"Hey!"he shouts at her then cashes her around the house. Sounds of screams   
and laughter fills  
the block in the colony.  
  
Who knows  
-Only Time  
Who knows-  
  
A tall figure looks over a flatten section of a city. The wind gently blows   
through the  
tall grass allowing a few long strains to fly. The light from the colony   
hits the figure allowing  
the face of a twenty year old woman to be seen. Her once long green hair is   
only down to her back  
done still in it's normal habit. Quietly she sighs staring at what use to be   
her work. Softly and  
suddenly a pair of firm arms wrap around her waist. A small smile dances on   
her lips as silence  
surrounds her.  
"You still thinking of that day?"his voice is firm and a whisper in his ear.  
"Hai,"she replies nodding,"Do you think I did the right thing?"Turning   
around to face a pair of  
green eyes, he lifts his one visible eyebrow.  
"Do you regret it?"he asks his smile that was once there disappears.  
"Iie,"she replies placing her hand on his cheek,"The only thing I regret   
doing was never being  
able to do this in my first lifetime."She smiles placing her lips gently on   
his lips, her hand  
moves down to his chin revealing a gold ring with a dark garnet on her   
finger. The man smiles  
holding her firmly as he deepens the kiss. They break the kiss staring into   
each other's eyes.  
"Ashiteru Setsuna Mieou Bloom,"he whispers cupping her chin into his hand.   
Again their eyes  
lock as he bends down kissing her lightly breaking the kiss.  
She smiles saying,"Ashiteru Triton Bloom, til the end of time. Ashiteru."  
There's a beep on their communicators. Instantly she groans in annoyance   
answering,  
"Preventor Time and Slience here."  
"Time, Slience this is Preventor Wind,"Zech's face appears on the screen,"We   
have trouble in  
district 10. Report there in five minutes, we'll send a back up troop if you   
need it."  
"Got it,"Time replies clicking the communicator off,"Let's go."  
Trowa nods taking her hand as they walk over to a motorcycle. They climb on   
as she wraps her arms  
around his waist, holding on to him tightly. The engine roars as Trowa steps   
on the gas, popping  
the front wheel up, she clucthes on tighter as the wind sends her hair fling   
behind them along  
with a cloud of dust. Spiraling into the light of the colony's sunlight.  
  
-Only Time  
  
***  
The End  
  
White Rose's II disclaimer:I don't own or write or in fact have anything to   
do with the producing  
of Only Time. That was ALL Enya so please don't sue me!  
  
White Rose's Notes: I did it! It's done! Whoohooo! Arigatou! ARigatou   
minna-chan for putting up  
with my constant um...business. School has been a total pain in the but.   
Gomen nasi demo I'm not  
going to be doing a sequel to this. I sort of lost things to write about   
within the story. Gomen  
nasi also writting college essaies is really hard. I can't wait til Jan.   
Well anyway that's enough  
of my blabbling. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed aka Jupiter's   
Light, Midnight Lily and  
all of u others.Well that's all for now Ja Ne I'll try to have another one   
out but I'm not making  
any promises for definite until at least after April oh sure there's gonna   
be little fics here and  
there demo I really don't have any ideas yet. Arigatou again! Ja Ne^_~ 


End file.
